Żegnaj Miami!
W skrócie right Wstęp Historia jest o Clio, która musi przperowadzić się z Miami, w którym mieszkała całe życie do rodzinnego miasta jej mamy - Londynu. ... Dobra nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco i, nie będę kłamać, może to wynikać z faktu, że nie umiem pisać wstępów i tego typu rzeczy, więc po prostu przeczytajcie. To nie jest takie złe na jakie wygląda po opisie hahaha Powieść Gdyby ktoś powiedział, że rodzice nigdy nie zniszczyli mu planów, nie uwierzyłabym. Pamiętasz tą imprezę, na którą chciałaś iść ale nie mogłaś bo w ostatniej chwili musiałaś zaopiekować się bratem? Albo wtedy gdy miałaś iść do kina z chłopakiem, który bardzo ci się podobał ale przed wyjściem okazało się, że musisz posprzątać dom? No właśnie. Ja należałam do tych szczęściar, którym zdarzało się to rzadko. Do czasu. Bo teraz mama zdecydowała się zupełnie zmienić moje życie, oczywiście, nie pytając mnie o zdanie. A chodziło o przeprowadzkę. Nagle zaczął jej przeszkadzać upalny klimat Florydy i postanowiła przenieść się do swojej ojczyzny, która znajdowała się w Lonydnie, w Anglii, w Europie .......... Dzięki mamo! Stałam z walizką w ręku i milionem walających się toreb przed moim domem w Miami Beach. Nadszedł dzień przeprowadzki. Mama jeszcze robiła coś w domu, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Dochodziła 10 i zaczynał się prawdziwy upał. Z daleka w blasku słońca połyskiwała lazurowa woda oceanu i biały piasek na plaży. Lekki wiatr kołysał liśćmi palm a z głębi lądu wyłaniały się jasne wieżowce. Westchnęłam. Moje miasto, moje Miami. Z daleka w kierunku plaży szły dwie dziewczyny z ręcznikami pod pachą i rozprawiały o tym czy Selena Gomez rzeczywiście jest takim aniołkiem za jakiego uchodzi w mediach, minęła mnie też jakaś dziewczyna uprawiająca jogging w białych air maxach a na końcu ulicy pani Tanner wyprowadzała swoją jamniczkę. No tak, życie innych ludzi toczyło się dalej normalnym rytmem. To było więcej niż niesprawiedliwe. Byłam zła na mamę. Chyba nikt nie mógł się temu dziwić. Wyciągnęła mnie z mojego świata w 2 klasie liceum i oczekiwała, że radośnie na to przystanę. Mieszkałam tu od pierwszej klasy podstawówki i zawsze miałam swoje miejsce i znajomych i było mi z tym dobrze. W szkolnej hierarchii zawsze zajmowałam wysoką pozycję i, nie ukrywam, podobało mi się to. Z resztą komu by się nie podobało? Nigdy nie byłam nowa. Ludzie znali mnie od lat i lubili albo chociaż szanowali, więc moje życie było świetne. Zawsze miałam koło siebie ludzi, zawsze byłam znana. Nigdy nikt na mnie nie mówił „ty nowa” ani nigdy nie byłam outsiderką z tego powodu, że byłam nowa i jeszcze nikogo nie znałam. Nie chciałam tego, bałam się tego. Czy mama nie mogła poczekać do końca mojego liceum? Jak widać wolała wcielić w życie plan mający na celu niszczenie MOJEGO życia … no cóż. I kto teraz powie, że dorośli to nie egoiści? W Londynie byłam kilka razy gdy w wieku 6 lat jeszcze mieszkałam w Anglii, także mało co pamiętam. Więcej rzeczy kojarzy mi się z Liverpool’em,w którym mieszkałam, chociaż to i tak mało. Moim miastem było Miami. Poza tym kochałam klimat Florydy. Jeśli pogoda w Londynie naprawdę jest „taka angielska” to się zabiję. Nienawidzę deszczu. Z domu wyszła mama. Blond włosy związała w kucyk a na sobie miała malinowy top, białe lniane szorty i sandałki na koturnie. Na nos wsunęła swoje wielkie okulary przeciwsłoneczne od D&G i uśmiechnęła się wynosząc kolejną wielką walizkę. -Za moment przyjedzie taksówka – świergotała mama – Zastanawiam się czy w Anglii nie będzie nam za zimno, ale Lizzy mówiła przez telefon, że w Londynie jest AŻ 35 STOPNI! 35 STOPNI! Wyobrażasz sobie!? – paplała radośnie mama. -35 stopni? No co ty, szał – parsknęłam. W Miami dzisiaj miało dojść do 50 stopni a 40 w lecie było co najmniej normą. -Zobaczysz Clio, Londyn ci się spodoba, to wspaniałe miasto! I nie jest aż tak gorąco jak tutaj. -Ta, pewnie. Szczególnie jak pada co? – rzuciłam – Poza tym, może ja lubię klimat Miami. Nie pomyślałaś o tym, huh? -Clio proszę cię, zrozum, że ja nie mogę być wiecznie oddalona od rodziny – mama przybrała błagalny ton głosu. -Jesteś tak oddalona, że aż przyjeżdżają do nas co wakacje i na święta! Poza tym, faktycznie, nie mogłaś poczekać aż skończę liceum? Co się stało, mamo? Czemu nagle ci się tak spieszy? Kochałaś to miejsce tak samo jak ja – zmrużyłam oczy i zaplotłam sobie ręce na piersi. Taksówka podjechała. -Porozmawiamy o tym później – powiedziała mama. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Facet spakował walizki a mama przez całą drogę na lotnisku rozmawiała z nim o Londynie, natomiast ja, nie chcąc tego słuchać wcisnęłam sobie słuchawki w uszy i słuchałam Justina, nie wiem co jego głos ma takiego w sobie ale uspokaja mnie. Następnie na lotnisku przeszłyśmy przez odprawę, bramki i weszłyśmy na płytę lotniska. Westchnęłam i rozejrzałam się po raz ostatni. Błękitne niebo, dorodne palmy, egzotyczna roślinność. -Żegnaj Miami – wyszeptałam i weszłam do samolotu. Nigdy nie leciałam aż tak wielkim. Po prostu nie mogłam słuchać mojej podekscytowanej mamy, więc udawałam, że słucham instrukcji awaryjnej. Samolot rozpędził się na pasie startowym i uleciał w niebo. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na ocean, na Downtown, na miejsce, które kochałam i na chwilę przytknęłam palce i twarz do szyby. - Czas porozmawiać o twojej szkole – zwróciła się do mnie mama. Mmm, zapowiada się tragedia. Bip, Biip, Biip …. BIIIIIIP! -Cholera – mruknęłam i otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam obok łóżka, na ziemi. Durny budzik. Znowu zapomniałam go wyłączyć i pomimo tego że mam na 9.40 obudziłam się na podłodze. O 7.00. Pięknie zapowiada się ten mdzień, nie ma co. Wstałam z podłogi, rzuciłam kołdrę na łóżko i podeszłam do przeszklonego kawałka ściany w moim pokoju. Spojrzałam na widok za oknem. Wielkie, wysokie błyszczące wieżowce, szare niebo a nieco dalej połyskująca tafla Tamizy i Tower Bridge. Mój nowy dom. Londyn. Co prawda, nie jest już taki nowy, ponieważ dzisiaj zaczął się 3 miesiąc od kiedy tu mieszkam i, muszę przyznać, nie jest tak źle. Mamy duży, ładny apartament w biznesowej części Londynu, City a poza tym sam Londyn jest fajnym miastem. Najbardziej podobają mi się tu parki ( ten z różami zdobył moje serce!), West End (coś takiego jak nowojorski Broadway) i Oxford Street (ulica wzdłuż której ciągną się sklepy przez 3 km). No i nawet nie pada tak mocno. Dowiedziałam się od cioci Lizzy, że ta „angielska pogoda” tak naprawdę nie jest angielska tylko szkocka i irlandzka ale ludzie zza granicy biorą wszystkie państwa UK za Anglię …….. no cóż, muszę przyznać, że ten pogląd jest naprawdę bardzo mylący. Może pora wspomnieć o szkole, ponieważ jest to niby ważna rzecz. Muszę przyznać, że jest naprawdę spoko, tylko przeszkadza mi w niej nazwa. Słodki Amoris. Bardziej debilnie być nie mogło? Czasami mam wrażenie, że osoba która zakładała szkołę miała ochotę z nas zakpić. Bardzo podoba mi się budynek i teren szkoły, poza tym nie jest tak daleko – tylko godzinę drogi autobusem jeśli nie ma korków. Niestety mama nie może mnie podwozić bo wcześnie jedzie z ciocią do pracy w korporacji. Szkoda, pojechać samochodem byłoby na pewno znacznie szybciej. Jeśli chodzi o szkolne znajomości przyjaciela znalazłam już pierwszego dnia. Gdy tylko weszłam do szkoły Dake mnie zauważył i się przyplątał. Na początku uważałam go tylko za kobieciarza, który umawia się z kilkoma laskami na raz (którym zresztą jest), ale odkryłam też jego drugą stroną, miłego chłopaka z poczuciem humoru i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Poza tym ja i Dake mieliśmy jedną wspólną rzecz ze sobą. On także opuścił kraj, w którym dorastał i który, o dziwo, również był ciepły więc mieliśmy wspólny temat do rozmów. W końcu nic nie zbliża ludzi bardziej niż wspólne narzekanie … czy jakoś tak to leciało. W każdym razie zdążyłam się również zaprzyjaźnić z grupką dziewczyn, więc w weekendy i po lekcjach raczej nie przesiaduję w domu. Aż uśmiechnęłam się przypominając sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Właśnie szłam sobie z Dakiem podczas przerwy obiadowej pomiędzy stolikami w kafeterii (na marginesie – szkolne cappuccino i muf finki jagodowe wymiatają!) i rozmawialiśmy o pogodzie w Stanach i Australii kiedy z lewej strony Dake’a rozległy się krzyki . -Hej Dake! Nową laskę sobie znalazłeś? Która to już w tym miesiącu? Odwróciliśmy się. Krzyczała do nas dziewczyna w czarnych lokach. Przy stoliku z nią siedziały jeszcze 2 dziewczyny. Jedna miała długie włosy za pas (zdecydowanie) i tak jasne, że wydawały się białe i bursztynowe oczy, druga miała włosy prawie do pasa w ciemnobrązowym odcieniu i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Wszystkie 3 były bardzo ładne. -A czy to ważne? – Dake objął mnie ramieniem, przytulił do siebie i obdarzył dziewczyny wzorcowym uśmiechem gwiazdora filmowego - Gdy prawdziwa miłość wzywa, nie ma na co czekać! -Tylko, że w twoim wypadku zdarza się to kilka razy w miesiącu. -Oh, ja po prostu sprawdzam czy to „ta jedyna”.Skąd będę wiedział jeśli nie będę próbował? - Dake się uśmiechnął. -No jasne –rzuciła ta z lokami a dziewczyny zachichotały. Miałam dość tej niezręcznej sytuacji i wyplątałam się z objęć mojego towarzysza niedoli. -Nie jestem „nową laską” Dake’a. Ja ..hm .. ja jestem po prostu nowa – nowa, jakże ja nienawidziłam tego słowa – a on pomaga mi się zaaklimatyzować i pokazuje gdzie wszystko jest. Po prostu… Zamilkłam. Nie wiedziałam co mogłabym dalej powiedzieć. Wydawałam się sobie żałosna. Jeśli jeszcze zacznę się czerwienić to już w ogóle będę wyglądała jak bardzo czerwony, nieatrakcyjny burak a wtedy to się załamię, super. -Oh, jesteś nowa. – powiedziała dziewczyna z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i podeszła do mnie – ja jestem Laura , a to – mówiąc to wskazała kolejno na dziewczynę w lokach i jasnych włosach – są Nicole i Rozalia. -Um, miło poznać – powiedziałam . -Chodź- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się- możesz usiąść z nami. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Laura była dosyć wysoka i szczupła. Miała ciemne proste włosy, które opadały na plecy i lśniły w świetle kafeterii. Duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy okolone były długimi ciemnymi rzęsami, przez co przypominały mi trochę oczy jelonka Bambi ( i moje własne też, co za niespodzianka). Miała prosty nos, kształtne różowe usta i owalną twarz z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. Usiadłam do nich z Dake’m i poczułam, że mnie zaakceptowały. Już od razu zaczęły obgadywanie jakiejś wiedźmy Amber (?) i jej świty Char i Lee. Podobno strasznie się zbłaźniły po pijaku. Czułam się świetnie. Jak w swojej starej szkole. Następnego dnia też chciały żebym nimi usiadła i potem w zasadzie chodziłyśmy razem już wszędzie. Dalej jesteśmy nierozłączne. Na szczęście. Odkleiłam się od szyby i poszłam się ubierać. Postanowiłam szybciej pojechać do szkoły. Narzuciłam na siebie czerwoną koronkową bokserkę, czarną skórzaną spódniczkę, czarne zakolanówki i czarne conversy na podwójnej podeszwie. Założyłam też duży złoty zegarek i kilka złotych bransoletek. -Chyba wygląda okej – mruknęłam pod nosem Ciemne włosy falami opadały mi na plecy i, na szczęście, dzisiaj nie miałam problemów z tym żeby je rozczesać (wierzcie mi, gęste włosy wbrew pozorom to koszmar). Pomalowałam tuszem rzęsy i zabrałam się za mycie zębów. Miałam szczęście, ponieważ moja cera była idealna. Żadnych pryszczy, żadnej świecącej skóry. Każdy defekt był mi obcy. Poza tym moje usta miały naturalny odcień jasnego ,różu a kości policzkowe były naturalnie wydatne więc też nie było potrzeby ich podkreślania. Chwyciłam jeansową kurteczkę i torbę i wybiegłam z domu. Czas iść na ten cholerny (kultowy) czerwony autobus. Autobus miał przystanek prawie pod samą szkołą więc nie musiałam długo iść. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz telefonu. Była 8.20. Jeszcze godzina i 20 minut do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Usiadłam na ławce i właśnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać po jaką cholerę tu przyjechałam gdy obok mojego ucha rozległ się głos. -Witaj księżniczko. Moim ciałem wstrząsną dreszcz. To był Castiel i stał blisko. O wiele za blisko niż stawali normalni ludzie obok gdy chcieli gadać. Dotykał swoją klatką piersiową moich pleców. Więc równie dobrze zamiast szukać opisów jak blisko był, mogę rzec: cholernie blisko. -Nie mów tak do mnie. – mruknęłam -Czyż nie jesteś księżniczką? Księżniczką Miami Beach? – zaśmiał się a moje serce zaczęło walić jak szalone. I tu był właśnie problem z Castielem, bo od jakiegoś czasu ilekroć pojawiał się blisko moim ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz a serce zaczynało walić. Do tego często traciłam zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Na to było tylko jedno wytłumaczenie – podobał mi się. Jeszcze tego brakowało. -Nie nabijaj się –powiedziałam i stuknęłam go pięścią w ramię. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Pff-usiadł obok i uśmiechnął się. – A więc co robisz tu tak wcześnie? Zaczynamy dopiero za jakieś …- spojrzał na zegarek – prawie za półtorej godziny. Przyznaj, nie mogłaś się doczekać kiedy znowu mnie zobaczysz. – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Jak ja kochałam ten uśmiech. -Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Poza tym właściwie mogłabym zadać ci to samo pytanie. Co tu robisz? -Powinnaś zacząć używać głowy, bo ci zardzewieje. – spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. -Serio Castiel! Nie mam pojęcia co ty tu robisz i nie rozumiem z jakiego powodu sądzisz, że ja powinnam to wiedzieć. – warknęłam. Castiel oparł policzek na dłoni i przyglądał mi się -Zrób to jeszcze raz – poprosił -Co takiego? -Zbulwersuj się. Ochrzań mnie. Nieważne, po prostu musisz być wkurzona. Seksownie wtedy wyglądasz. -Co? – prawie się zachłysnęłam. To było niewiarygodne jaki on potrafił być bezczelny. -Powiedziałem, żebyś jeszcze raz się zbulwersowała bo seksownie przy tym wyglądasz. – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i nachylił się – tak seksownie, że mam ochotę cię pocałować. -To nie jest zabawne! – zawołałam wpatrując się w jego ciemne oczy. Mój głos nie zdradzał teraz cienia emocji za co mogłam sobie pogratulować. -Owszem, ale się zarumieniłaś. – uśmiechnął się szerzej. -Czy ciebie wszystko śmieszy? Oblizał usta. Wyglądał wtedy strasznie zmysłowo. -Nie wszystko. -Na przykład? -Ty. Otworzyłam usta i nawet nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Był taki bezczelny, że aż cudowny i kompletnie nie wiedziałam co teraz mam zrobić. Podobno trudne decyzje najlepiej powierzyć losowi. Więc zdałam się na los i dalej milczałam. -Zamknij usta, to niegrzeczne- wymruczał i dotknął dłonią mojego policzka. Pogłaskał mnie i zamknął mi usta. Następnie przejechał palcem po mojej dolnej wardze i się trochę przybliżył. -Masz miękkie usta. -Skąd wiesz?– zapytałam i głos mi zadrżał. Cholera. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie wyłapał. -Czuję. Jak chcesz to znam lepszy sposób żeby sprawdzić czy mam rację. -Co masz na myśli? -Wiedza ma swoją mroczną stronę. – jeszcze trochę się nachylił choleracholeracholera -Naruszasz moją prywatność – powiedziałam i odsunęłam się trochę. -Prywatność? Clio to nie rewizja – poruszył brwiami i uśmiechnął się. Jego uśmiech zwiastował kłopoty ale … przecież nie wszystkie kłopoty są złe, prawda? W oddali usłyszałam głosy i szuranie. Przez ulicę przejechał autobus. -Sądzę, że powinieneś się odsunąć. - A co? Zaczynasz panikować? -Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu muszę pomyś… - zaczęłam gdy ktoś przerwał mi w połowie zdanie. -Co się tam dzieje? – to była Nicole -Nic takiego. Po prostu Clio i Castiel będą się całować – zawołał Dake. Super. - T-to nie tak! – zawołałam i głos mi zadrżał. Castiel odsunął się, założył sobie ręce na ramiona i przyglądał mi się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. -No pewnie – Nicole rzuciła mi ogromny uśmiech – Dobra to ja wam nie przeszkadzam aniołeczki, muszę zajść jeszcze do biblioteki. -Pójdę z tobą – zawołam. -Nie ma potrzeby. -Ale naprawdę Nicole, nagle nabrałam wielkiej ochoty na wycieczkę do biblioteki. -Jak chcesz – zaśmiała się – idziesz Dake? - Przykro mi, muszę wstąpić do trenera . Nicole i Dake zaczęli się żegnać. W zasadzie to do siebie pasowali, uznałam. Nagle poczułam szept koło swojego ucha. -Co robisz w sobotę wieczorem? -Oh, to samo co zawsze -Czyli? -Mam randkę z matmą. Teraz może dojdzie fizyka. Niezły trójkącik nieprawdaż? Właściwie czemu pytasz? Chcesz się przyłączyć? – odzyskałam możliwość myślenia i swojego zwykłego języka. Mogłam zripostować. W końcu. -Nie wolałabyś z kimś innym? -A co proponujesz? -To byłaby niespodzianka, księżniczko. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak! -Dlaczego? -Bo mi się to nie podoba. A już na pewno nie w twoich ustach. -Trudno, tak już zostanie. Będę po ciebie o 8. -Co? Ale ja się nie zgodziłam – zawołałam za nim ale on już zdążył wstać, jeszcze się odwrócił. -Czy to jest jedna z tych sytuacji, w których dziewczyny mówią coś innego niż myślą? -Nie – tak. -Super – zawołał – w takim razie tak. Zgrywasz niedostępną, podoba mi się to! – i zniknął za budynkiem -Nie obchodzi mnie to- powiedziałam. Dake i Nicole mi się przypatrywali. Teraz już w ogóle czułam się dziwnie. Co najmniej jakbym właśnie wydała na świat stadko latających świnek. Miałam dość. Wydałam udręczony jęk. -No co? -RANDKA Z CASTIELEM? Serio? – zawołali jednocześnie -Ja się nie zgodziłam – zaczęłam się bronić. Nicole uśmiechnęła się. -Jasne księżniczko. Musisz opowiedzieć nam wszystko ze szczegółami – zawołała a Dake potakująco potrząsnął głową. Złapali mnie za łokcie z obu stron. Okej, to ja sobie teraz zemdleje. -Clio CAŁOWAŁA się z Castielem? Na dziedzińcu? Tak po prostu? – zawołała Laura a jej szeroko otwarte, ciemne oczy ukazywały niezły szok. No ładnie. Siedziałyśmy z dziewczynami i Dake’m w kafeterii gdzie sączyliśmy latte carmel i czekoladowe muffinki. Nicole (niestety) zdążyła już o wszystkim powiedzieć moim przyjaciołom i nieco ubarwić tą historię. -N i e całowałam się z Castielem! – zawołałam . -Ale prawie! – powiedziała Roza -Jest różnica pomiędzy całowaniem się a prawie-całowaniem. –zauważyłam -Nieważne. Kogo to obchodzi? Gdyby nie ja i Dake już dawno byście poszli w ślinę! -Nicole! – zawołała Laura. Musieliśmy wszyscy zachichotać. Laura miała jakąś obsesję na punkcie „ładnego” wyrażania się. Nienawidziła jak ktoś mówił „przelizać się” czy „pójść w ślinę”. Uważała że to nie brzmi zbyt dobrze i muszę przyznać, coś w tym było. -Przepraszam – chichotała Nicole – w każdym razie umówiliście się na randkę i mówi na ciebie KSIĘŻNICZKO. -Ale ja się nie zgodziłam! – powtórzyłam chyba setny raz dzisiaj – Poza tym nie lubię jak tak na mnie mówi. -Zawsze wiedziałam, że mu się podobasz. Od momentu, w którym cię zobaczył traktował cię … hm … inaczej – powiedziała Roza -Nie obchodzi mnie kto i co mu się podoba! – to było tak mega wielkie kłamstwo, że nie zdziwiłabym się jakby nagle zawyła syrena – Najchętniej jutro zostałabym w domu, albo poszłabym gdzieś z wami – spojrzałam się błagalnie na przyjaciół. -Nie ma mowy! Nie zmarnujesz takiej okazji – zawołała Roza – Oczywiście, że idziesz na tą randkę! Co ci szkodzi? Przecież Castiel jest przystojny. -Niby nic – mruknęłam -No właśnie – powiedziała zadowolona Rozalia – a teraz proponuję się zbierać bo zaraz zadzwoni dzwonek i nie wiem jak wy ale ja nie chcę się spóźnić. -Ja idę do domu. Nie mam 2 ostatnich lekcji. Wszyscy wydali zgodny, zbiorowy jęk. Wygląda na to że ja jako jedyna dzisiaj kończę wcześnie. No cóż, chociaż raz mi się dzisiaj poszczęściło. Pożegnałam się z Laurą, Rozą, Nicole i Dake’m i wyszłam na dziedziniec. -No, no. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę jak Clio Mercer ucieka z lekcji – usłyszałam kpiący głos. Hm, ciekawe kto to mógł być. Zagadka życia po prostu. -A ja nigdy nie sądziłam, że jakiś idiota się do mnie przyczepi i nie będzie się chciał odwalić. – odwróciłam się do twarzą do Castiela – Poza tym dla odmiany ty mógłbyś nie opuszczać lekcji. -Hardziejesz. Podoba mi się to. -Nie obchodzi mnie co ci się podoba. -Nie jesteś dobrym kłamcą – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko -Nie staram się kłamać – powiedziałam i uniosłam podbródek. Chciałam żeby mi uwierzył, ale raczej ciężko sprawić żeby inni uwierzyli w coś w co sama nie wierzysz, prawda? -Widać, bo ci nie wychodzi. -Masz jeszcze jakieś inne debilne komentarze tego typu czy mogę już iść? – zaplotłam sobie ręce na piersi. To niezwykłe jak jedna osoba może sprawić, że jednocześnie masz ochotę ją zabić i pocałować. -W zasadzie to chciałem odwołać jutrzejsze spotkanie. Okazało się że nie dam rady. -Jedna dobra wiadomość tego dnia. -Pohamuj entuzjazm. Wyjdziemy dzisiaj. – uniósł w górę jedną brew i zaśmiał się. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Bez sensu. -Tak, tak. Miłego dnia.- zaczęłam się odwracać kiedy dotarł do mnie sens jego słów – Zaraz! Chcesz powiedzieć , że DZISIAJ? W sensie tego dnia? -Tak. Dzisiaj w sensie dzisiaj. Już rozumiałam dlaczego był taki rozbawiony. Tak, teraz to miało sens. -Ale.. – podszedł blisko do mnie i położył mi palec na ustach. -Cii… nie ma żadnego „ale”. Przyjdę po ciebie o 8. – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na moje usta. Cholera. -Ale..! -Cii… -powtórzył i przybliżył się trochę. Moje serce już zaczęło bić szaleńczym rytmem. Co za niespodzianka. Spojrzałam w jego ciemne oczy. Oh, boże. Jak on mi się podobał. -No to … co mam na siebie włożyć? –zapytałam zrezygnowana. Nie odrywałam też wzorku od jego twarzy, po prostu nie mogłam. Stałam jak zahipnotyzowana. Castiel nachylił się. Jego ciepły oddech grzał mnie w ucho. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. -Jak najmniej. Byle w granicach prawa – mruknął mi do ucha. I w tym właśnie momencie czar prysł. Odsunęłam się od niego. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Modelowy uśmiech drania po prostu. -Radzę ci się nie spóźnić – powiedziałam – Nie będę na ciebie czekała wieczność. -Ale chwilę będziesz? Jakie to słodkie –mruknął i przybliżył się do mnie. Zaczął się bawić moimi włosami a ja, idiotka, zamiast mu je zabrać stałam jak słup soli i patrzyłam się na to co robił. -Coś jeszcze? -Masa rzeczy. -Na przykład? -Co czuję w tym momencie gdy stoimy tak blisko siebie. – pochylił się i wyszeptał mi do ucha – Nie masz pojęcia jak na mnie działasz. Moje ciało wreszcie zgodziło się ze mną współpracować a ja uznałam, że czas na krok w tył. -Możesz w końcu przestać się bawić w ten sposób? – zapytałam nieco wzburzona. Znowu miałam wrażenie, że się ze mnie nabija. -Nie mogę. Wybacz, ale nie mam serca. -Nie nabijaj się ze mnie! -Przykro mi, że odbierasz to w ten sposób. -Idiota – zawołałam -No już, przecież wiesz że za bardzo ci się podobam żebyś mogła być na mnie zła - I tu się mylisz - zawołałam i wyszłam z dziedzińca. Dobrze się składało, że pan Borys akurat zauważył i zawołał Castiela bo pewnie tak szybko bym się go nie pozbyła. Szłam na autobus i dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że szczerze się jak idiotka. Ten kretyn miał rację. Za bardzo mi się podobał żebym mogła być na niego zła za to, że się ze mną droczył. A to oznaczało, że już nieźle wpadłam. Cholera. Prawie dochodziła 20. Ubrana byłam w neonową sukienkę i czarne buty na koturnie. Wzięłam też ze sobą jeansową kurteczkę i czarną pikowaną torebkę od Chanel. Jeśli chodzi o makijaż to nie zmieniałam za dużo. Narysowałam tylko cienkie kreski. Chyba wyglądałam dobrze. Gotowa byłam od półgodziny i teraz tylko przeżywałam mini zawały serca. Te czekanie było niezwykle stresujące. Przez ten cały czas pisałam z Rozą. Dowiedziałam się (w przerwie od stresu), że szkoła organizuje wyjazd do szkoły do Francji na 2 miesiące. Mają w tym wziąć udział 3 klasy. W tym nasza. Wszyscy jechali. Podobno te wyjazdy są przez uczniów traktowane jak wycieczki i najbardziej oczekiwane w roku. Chciałabym pojechać. W zasadzie to pewnie pojadę. To nie było nic na co nie byłoby nas stać, więc na 99,9% mama się zgodzi Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Myślałam, że zemdleję. Poszłam otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał Castiel i był jeszcze bardziej seksowny niż zawsze. Miał na sobie szarą koszulkę z rękawami ¾ , złoty łańcuszek , marszczone czarne jeansy i czarne Supry. O skórzanej kurtce chyba nie muszę wspominać. Stałam tak i się gapiłam. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że muszę z nim spędzić wieczór ze stresu aż się skrzywiłam. -Co jest? – zapytał Castiel z trochę zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy- Źle się czujesz? Mdli cię? -Ah, to tylko ty tak na mnie działasz –musiałam się uśmiechnąć. Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Więc to nic takiego tylko nerwy związane z tym, że przez najbliższe kilka godzin będziesz w moim towarzystwie. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak się mną przejmujesz. To słodkie – na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. Przewróciłam oczami. -Chodźmy. Usiłowałam się tak na niego i patrzeć i udawało mi się to dopóki na zewnątrz nie otarł się o moją rękę. Przeszła między nami iskra. -Ała! – zawołałam – poraziłeś mnie! -Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – uśmiechnął się- ładnie mieszkasz. -Skąd wiesz? –zapytałam rozcierając rękę – Nie byłeś w środku. -Wiem. Nie umknął mi fakt, że zamiast mnie zaprosić do środka stałaś i się gapiłaś. -Oh, zamknij się – mruknęłam. -W zasadzie zastanawiam się czemu. Bałaś się, że możesz zrobić coś nieprzemyślanego? Oh, abstrahując od faktu, że gdy tylko pojawiłeś się w drzwiach nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym oprócz tego jaki piękny jesteś? Tak, bałam się, że zrobię coś nieprzemyślanego. Na przykład rzucę się na ciebie i zacznę się z tobą szaleńczo całować na kanapie. Taki tylko przykład, nic specjalnego. -Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś? –zapytałam -Bo to byłoby w twoim stylu. Nie musisz dziękować. Przewróciłam oczami. Znowu. Zapowiadał się cudowny wieczór. -A więc co chcesz robić dzisiejszego wieczora? – zapytał -A co mam do wyboru? -Jak chcesz to możemy iść do kina i całować się na tylnych siedzeniach …..albo po prostu możemy zacząć tutaj. Dla mnie to wszystko jedno – wzruszył ramionami -Jakieś inne opcje? -Nie sądzę. Wydałam z siebie cichy jęk. Wiedziałam, że muszę podjąć jakąś decyzję bo inaczej on ją podejmie i nie będzie już odwrotu a teraz miałam przynajmniej jakiś wpływ na to co się stanie. -No to niech będzie to kino. -Tylko pamiętaj, że sama to wybrałaś- uśmiech Castiela poszerzył się o jakieś 180 stopni. To nie był dobry znak. Znając życie zrobię coś głupiego i będę żałować. Ale teraz postanowiłam się wyluzować i przestać przejmować pierdołami. -No jasne. Chodźmy – uśmiechnęłam się, Podsumowując kino – OMG . Jedyny seans, który grali okazał się być horrorem. Chciałam wyjść ale Castiel uparł się, że skoro kupił bilety to zostajemy więc się zgodziłam. Film był tak straszny, że zaczęłam go trzymając Castiela za rękę a skończyłam w jego ramionach chowając twarz w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją a barkiem. -Nigdy więcej horrorów- powiedziałam wychodząc z kina. -Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało – powiedział wesoło Castiel. -Nie podobało mi się. Cały film potrzebowałam wsparcia w twojej postaci żeby wytrzymać do końca. -O tym też mówiłem. Musiało ci się podobać – powiedział- gdybyś nie czuła się ze mną komfortowo to byś tak nie siedziała. A jeśli chodzi o mnie – powiedział chwytając mnie za rękę i przeplatając swoje palce z moimi – to mi się podobało, nawet bardzo. -O-odsuń się. – wyjąkałam. -Dlaczego? Bo tak się do mnie lepisz? – miał ogromny uśmiech na twarzy. Wiedziałam, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Jęknęłam. Zaśmiał się. -Nie ma czego się wstydzić - powiedział i objął mnie ramieniem – zabrałbym cię jeszcze w parę miejsc ale to zostawmy sobie na następny raz. Jest późno i … -O cholera – mruknęłam – mam kilka nieodebranych połączeń od mamy -No właśnie , chodźmy na autobus. -Halo? Mamo nie martw się, już wracam do domu … - powiedziałam do telefonu. Niestety, nasz autobus był wypełniony po brzegi . Czy o tej godzinie nie powinno być mało ludzi? Z drugiej strony to w końcu centrum Londynu. Po pierwszym przystanku zwolniło się jedno miejsce. Castiel usiadł na nim i pociągnął mnie na swoje kolana i objął mnie ramionami w talii. Moje serce znowu zaczęło szaleńczy bieg. Siedzieliśmy tak aż w końcu odprężyłam się i podziwiałam Londyn nocą. Naraz poczułam jak Cas wodzi wargami po moim karku i szyi. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. -Czy ty mnie właśnie całujesz? -Nie – mruknął – tylko prawie. -Ah tak – powiedziałam -Tak by wyglądało jakbym cię całował – powiedział i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zareagować czy w ogóle zarejestrować Castiel dotknął czubkiem języka skóry ma mojej szyi i przyssał się do tego miejsca. -Ah! – gwałtownie wypuściłam powietrze i nie mogłam też powstrzymać westchnięcia. Automatycznie odchyliłam głowę i oparłam ją na jego ramieniu. -C-castiel jesteśmy w autobusie – teraz nawet nie próbowałam ukryć drżenia w głosie. Castiel delikatnie odessał się od mojej szyi i musnął wargami miejsce, które przed chwilą ssał. -W porządku – mruknął. Siedziałam opata o niego i w kompletnym szoku. Jedyna myśl którą miałam w głowie brzmiała: „ Co teraz jest między nami?” Kiedy wysiedliśmy z autobusu i kierowaliśmy się w kierunku mojego apartamentowca zaczęłam panikować. Jak się pożegnamy? -Więc jak się bawiłaś? –zapytał -Dobrze – odparłam. I była to szczera odpowiedź -Widzisz, nie jestem aż taki zły jak ci się wydaje -W zasadzie jesteś całkiem dobry – uśmiechnęłam się - Masz rację – odparł. Staliśmy już przed moją klatką. – Bad boy, good lips. -Co hahaha – aż po prostu musiałam się zaśmiać – Co to? Tekst z fejsa? -Czy to ważne? – wzruszył ramionami – Nie zgodzisz się? -Nie wiem, nie miałam do czynienia więc nie mam zdania. – wzruszyłam ramionami -Nie miałaś do czynienia z ustami złego chłopca, rozumiem – przybliżył się lekko I wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Dzięki mamo. -Mamo nie leżę poćwiartowana w Hyde Parku, jestem pod klatką. Zaraz wejdę. Do zaraz. – rozłączyłam się. -Mama się niecierpliwi? -Tak, martwi się o mnie. Muszę już iść. -Rozumiem. Zrobiłam krok do przodu. Postawiłam wszystko na jedną kartę. Objęłam go za szyję i przytuliłam. Odwzajemnił uścik. -Naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam – powiedziałam i pocałowałam Castiela w policzek. Odwróciłam się już ale on złapał mnie za rękę i odwrócił do siebie. Objął mnie rękoma w talii i pochylił się. Oparłam swoje dłonie na jego piersi i zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam muśnięcie jego niezwykle miękkich ust i przywarliśmy do siebie wargami. Miałam wrażenie, że przeleciała między nami iskra. Przynajmniej mnie na pewno coś poraziło a serce prawie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. W tym momencie zapaliło się światło na klatce. Odskoczyłam od Castiela. Zza drzwi wyszła ciocia Lizzy. -Tutaj jesteś Clio! Phoebe *mama Clio* odchodzi od zmysłów. Powinnaś chyba wrócić na górę – powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Tak – odpowiedziałam lakonicznie – cześć - mruknęłam do Casa -Dobranoc –powiedział do mnie i do cioci i poszedł. Ledwo pamiętam co się stało gdy wróciłam z ciocią na górę. Mama odchodziła od zmysłów ze stresu ale nie była zła. Na szczęście. Przed samym snem dostałam sms’a od Casa. „Nie mam dzisiaj szczęścia” „Czemu?” – odpisałam „2 razy próbowałem cię dzisiaj pocałować i się nie udało” „Ale przecież … się udało” – byłam nieco zdezorientowana „Ledwo musnęliśmy się ustami. To nie był prawdziwy pocałunek” – a więc to o to chodziło Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. On chciał się ze mną całować z języczkiem. I na pewno to potrafił. A ja? No cóż, prawda jest taka, że nie.Nawet nigdy nie próbowałam. Już wyobrażałam sobie minę Castiela kiedy mu o tym mówię. Niee, do tego nie może dojść. -Roza? – wyszeptałam do telefonu – Mam mały problem. -CO!? Przecież to kompletne szaleństwo! – zawołałam Siedziałam z Rozalią i DAKE’M w pokoju u Rozy. Umówiłam się z nią w związku z moimi anty umiejętnością całowania się. Miała mi pomóc. Przybliżyć to jakoś w teorii (w końcu chodziła od x czasu z Leo i znała się na rzeczy). Ale ona, NIE DAKE. -Przepraszam, pomyślałam, że pomoc Dake’a może coś dać. W końcu on też zna się na rzeczy. – powiedziała ze skruszoną miną. -Jestem mistrzem w takich sprawach- wyszczerzył się – zaczynamy od teorii czy od praktyki? I tu właśnie nastąpił mój krzyk. Patrzyłam na nich jak na kosmitów a oni tak samo na mnie. Co się wokół mnie właśnie dzieje? Czy nauka całowania w praktyce z przyjacielem jest już normalna a ja nie zostałam poinformowana? Nieważne. I tak bym się nie zgodziła, no wtf. -Przepraszam, Clio ale jak inaczej masz zamiar się nauczyć? I wybacz, jesteś ładna i w ogóle, ale ja nie chcę cię całować. – powiedziała Roza. -Ja też nie chcę cię całować – zawołałam! -Ale ja mogę was całować! – zawołał Dake – I to bardzo chętnie. Rozalia uniosła brwi. -Nie, nie możesz Dake. A przynajmniej nie mnie, przecież ja jestem w związku! -Związek to nie przeszkoda – uśmiechnął się. Szturchnęłam go -Daj już spokój Dake – zrzedła mu mina. -No dobrze, w takim razie co robimy? – zapytał. No właśnie. Co robimy? Nie miałam ochoty na trójkącik z przyjaciółmi, Roza też nie … a Dake? No cóż, odpowiedzi można się domyślić. Kolejne kilka godzin spędzili na obgadywaniu mojego oczywistego braku wiedzy w zakresie całowania i starali mi się to przybliżyć w teorii. To było niesamowicie śmieszne widzieć i słuchać ich chaotycznych tłumaczeń. W zasadzie wyszło na tyle, że wszystko poplątało mi się jeszcze bardziej zamiast się naprostować. Takie moje szczęście. Nawet Roza i Dake stwierdzili, że nie ma sensu już więcej mówić bo jeśli chodzi o moją wiedzę to zamiast jej przybywać – ubywa. Poza tym plącze wszystko co tylko można i śmieję się w nieodpowiednich momentach. To nie moja wina, że wyrażenie jak „będziesz lizać jego język” brzmi śmiesznie. A słysząc to i widząc ich przejęte twarze (i ogólnie ich przejętych swoją ważną rolą nauczycieli, którzy wprowadzają nieświadomą Clio w „dorosłe” życie) chyba nikt nie mógłby zachować powagi więc po prostu wybuchłam śmiechem. -W jej przypadku nic nie da się zrobić – powiedział Dake patrząc na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem i kręcąc głową – ewentualne praktyka mogłaby coś zdziałać. -Dokładnie – westchnęła Roza- Gdyby tylko nie była taka uparta mógłbyś ją nauczyć! Teraz można mieć tylko nadzieję, że gdy już powie Castielowi, że nie umie się całować on ją tego nauczy. - Ona tu jest i nie skompromituje się przed Castielem. Do tego z całą pewnością nie dojdzie. Ona was o tym zapewnia – powiedziałam. Nienawidziłam gdy ktoś w moim towarzystwie rozmawiał o mnie w trzeciej osobie, zupełnie jakby mnie tu nie było. A przecież byłam, halo. -Swoją drogą chciałbym widzieć wyraz twarzy Castiela gdy mu powiesz, że nie umiesz się całować. Pewnie będzie miał niezły ubaw KSIĘŻNICZKO –wyszczerzył się. Był poniedziałek. Siedziałam w autobusie i zastanawiałam się jak będzie wyglądało moje spotkanie z Castielem i co, do cholery, jest między nami? Rozpakowałam lizaka i wsadziłam go sobie do ust. Mój telefon zawibrował. Rzuciłam się jak szalona, w końcu to mogło być o Casa! Niestety. Tylko sms od mamy, że wróci dzisiaj później i zostawia mi kasę na pizze. Przewróciłam oczami i wrzuciłam telefon do torby. Przypomniała mi się ostatnia wieczorna wyprawa autobusem. Z Castielem. Przymknęłam oczy. Jego ramiona obejmujące mnie w talii, jego usta wodzące po moim karku, jego język na mojej szyi, to jak się przyssał. Ah! Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten jęk wydałam w realnym świecie, nie tylko w umyśle. Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się. Na szczęście nie było tu wielu osób a i tak każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami. Potrząsnęłam głową. -Chyba zaczynam powoli wariować – mruknęłam i potarłam czoło ręką. Castiel zawładnął moim umysłem. Myślałam o nim cały czas. Mówiłam o nim cały czas. A kiedy nie mówiłam, modliłam się żeby ktoś o nim wspomniał żebym mogła mówić. To chyba znaczy, że mam obsesję. Gorzej – że jestem zakochana. Zakochana! Jak abstrakcyjnie i równocześnie pięknie brzmi to słowo! Byłam zakochana w Castielu. W końcu mój mózg był gotowy aby to zarejestrować. Autobus zatrzymał się a ja wyszłam uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Miałam prawo. W końcu ja, Clio Mercer, byłam po raz pierwszy w życiu zakochana. Przekroczyłam bramę szkoły, na dziedzińcu nie było nikogo. No tak, w końcu ci którzy są w szkole od rana mają teraz lekcję a ci, którzy tak jak ja, mają na 9.40 przyjdą później. W końcu lekcje zaczynają się dopiero za półgodziny. Postanowiłam w tym czasie iść do kafeterii i zjeść kawałek sernika. Co prawda nie było jeszcze przerwy na lunch ale co mi szkodzi? Szłam sobie ze słuchawkami w uszach słuchając Actin Up i rozmyślałam o tym jaki mam dzisiaj fajny dzień (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1DzCIofoS8 ), że jestem zakochana (!!!), że Roza i Dake będą się ze mnie śmiać na lunchu a Nicole i Laura będą chciały się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Roześmiałam się. Wszystko wydawało się takie pozytywne. Ja byłam taka pozytywna, taka szczęśliwa. Jak nigdy! Wtem jakieś ręce objęły mnie i przyciągnęły do siebie. -Witaj księżniczko – wymamrotał mi Castiel do ucha. -Co robisz w szkole tak wcześnie? – odpowiedziałam wtulona w jego szyję. -Odrabiałem karę w klubie ogrodników- powiedział i schylił się po słuchawki, które wypadły mi z uszu kiedy mnie „porwał”. -So better watch out cause I'm so ahh. I’m on some risky business, I like women and French Kisses – zarapował i zawadiacko się uśmiechnął. * ( Więc lepiej uważaj bo jestem taki ahh. Ryzykuję w tym biznesie, lubię kobiety i francuskie pocałunki) - Znasz to? – zapytałam zdziwiona i spojrzałam się na niego – Skąd? -Zabłądziłem w Internecie- uśmiechnął się. -W takim razie skąd znasz tekst? -Bo piosenka wpada w ucho. Poza tym lubię się źle zachowywać i lubię francuskie pocałunki – mruknął. *(Actin up to źle się zachowywać)* -Idealny obraz buntownika – powiedziałam . -Taa –powiedział i pochylił nade mną i mnie pocałował. Torba wyleciała mi z ręki. Zaplotłam ręce na jego ramionach a on mocniej przytulił mnie w talii. Castiel ssał chwilę moją wargę po czym otworzył trochę swoje usta i przejechał lekko językiem po dolnej wardze. Rozchyliłam usta. -Clio! Chyba mam pomysł jak … - Roza wybiegła zza rogu i skończyła zdanie w połowie – oh, ja mhm nie chciałam przeszkadzać – wymruczała skubiąc skrawek swojej sukienki. Odskoczyłam od Castiela i podniosłam swoją torbę. -Taa –wymruczał Castiel – chyba powinienem iść. Na razie – uśmiechnął się, ścisnął moją rękę i poszedł. Odwróciłam się w stronę Rozy. -Przepraszam! – zawołała przejęta – Ja nie wiedziałam! Myślałam, że jesteś sama! Zobaczyłam twoją torbę i podbiegłam … nie pomyślałam … on nigdy nie przychodzi przed lekcjami do szkoły – dukała Roza. Pierwszy raz widziałam ją tak zagubioną i zmieszaną. Uśmiechnęłam się i dotknęłam jej ramienia. -Oh Roza! Nie martw się. Nic się nie stało, naprawdę – Roza podniosła wzrok i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jej bursztynowe tęczówki w świetle słońca wydawały się niemal złote. -Naprawdę? W końcu … przerwałam wam jak się całowaliście .. ehm i jak poszło? -W zasadzie to nie poszło bo wybiegłaś – zaśmiałam się- Oh Roza! Nie rób takiej miny, nic się nie stało – roześmiałam się na widok jej zdruzgotanej miny. Wracałam do domu i postanowiłam wysiąść przystanek wcześniej ze względu na dobry sklep z płytami. Chciałam kupić sobie płytę Lany. *(Lana Del Rey jakby ktoś nie skojarzył XD)* Ostatnio strasznie mi się wkręciła. Jest niesamowitą piosenkarką i ma niesamowite piosenki. Prawie cały czas klikam replay kiedy jej słucham. Okazało się nawet, że „Born to die ‘’ było w promocji. To zdecydowanie szczęśliwy dzień! Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i skręciłam do parku żeby szybciej dojść do domu. Było ciepło i świeciło słońce. Cudowny dzień. Mijałam po kolei dzieci, pary, kłócące się rodzeństwo, jakichś starszych ludzi na spacerze z psem i przede mną była znowu jakaś para. „Może i ja niedługo będę tak chodziła z Castielem?” – pomyślałam. Przeszłam kilka kroków i rozpoznałam głos dziewczyny. Katherin. Nie miałam nigdy z nią kontaktu ale wiedziałam od dziewczyn, że nie lubiła mnie i wrzucała mi bo przyciągałam uwagę, no cóż. Poza tym była najgorszą suką w szkole. Gnębiła ludzi, sprawiała, że zmieniali szkołę. Doprowadzała do rozpaczy nawet nauczycieli. Amber to przy niej pikuś. W ogóle Amber to takie rozkapryszone dziecko. Może powiedzieć ci kilka pseudo wrednych rzeczy, zwalić na ciebie winę ale więcej nic nie zrobi, nie jest groźna. Katherin to co innego. Jest wpływowa. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać kto miałby ochotę umawiać się z taką zołzą jak ona i wtedy usłyszałam głos. Zamarłam. O nie. Osobą, która jej towarzyszyła był, jak zapewne łatwo się domyślić, Castiel. Stałam jak sparaliżowana i ich obserwowałam. Katherin siedziała na ławce a Castiel obejmował ją i bawił się jej blond włosami. Tak jak moimi. Pochylił się i zaczął szeptać jej coś do ucha a wokół rozbrzmiał czysty, melodyjny śmiech a na jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. To dziwne jak można być jednocześnie kimś tak okrutnym i tak pięknym. Castiel pogłaskał Katherin po policzku a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. -Oh – jęknęłam żałośnie a torba wypadła mi z ręki. Poczułam jak moje serce roztrzaskuje się na milion kawałków. Zebrałam rozsypane rzeczy i ruszyłam przed siebie. Pech chciał, że musiałam przejść obok ich ławki. Przełknęłam ślinę. Przecież nie będę płakać tutaj, przy nich. Będę silna dopóki nie dojdę do domu. Tam będę mogła się w spokoju rozkleić. Przeszłam normalnym krokiem z podniesioną głową. Udawałam, że ich nie widzę. Przeszłam spory kawałek i już chciałam dać upływ emocjom kiedy ktoś przytulił mnie od tyłu. Zgadnijcie kto. -Clio –wymruczał w moje włosy- tęskniłem za tobą - Stałam jak sparaliżowana a usta zaczęły mi powoli drgać i łzy cisnęły się do oczu. Bałam się, że zaraz nie dam rady i się załamię. Tu. Przy nim. Nie mogłam. Po prostu nie. Wyprostowałam się i starałam się sobie wmówić, że teraz nie mam serca, które by tak bardzo bolało. Na próżno. -Zostaw mnie – powiedziałam lodowatym tonem. Pocałował mnie w szyję i mocniej do siebie przytulił. Cholerny drań. Tak bardzo go nienawidziłam. -Czy ty masz problemy ze słuchem!? Kazałam ci mnie zostawić! – warknęłam. -Najpierw rano się do mnie lepisz a potem udajesz niedostępną? – zaśmiał się – Podoba mi się to. -POWIEDZIAŁAM: ZOSTAW MNIE! – krzyknęłam i wyrwałam mu się korzystają z tego faktu, że zaskoczony moim wybuchem na chwilę rozluźnił uścisk. -Hej, co się stało? Co jest nie tak? – zapytał zdezorientowany. -Nie rób ze mnie idiotki! Myślisz, że nie widziałam ciebie i KATHERIN na ławce? -Pff – parsknął -Więc tak to wygląda!? Najpierw się ze mną umawiasz, całujesz się ze mną a potem lecisz do niej? -Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny – uśmiechnął się. Wcześniej umarłabym żeby zobaczyła ten uśmiech. Teraz starłabym go z tej jego pięknej twarzyczki. Miałam ochotę tylko go udusić. I to najlepiej własnoręcznie. - Masz zamiar powiedzieć cokolwiek na temat!? -Tak. Byłem przed chwilą z Kath. I co z tego? – Z KATH. KATH. -Boże jaka ja byłam głupia! – zawołałam – Co ja sobie myślałam zakochując się w tobie? Jesteś nikim jak tylko pieprzonym gnojem, który lata od jednej do drugiej bo jest zbyt niedojrzały i tępy żeby się ustatkować! –krzyknęłam. - Hej, tylko nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie okej? Nikt nie kazał ci się zakochiwać! – zawołał. To był szczyt wszystkiego. -CO!? Wyobraź sobie, że nie zakochałabym się w tobie gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś takim podłym draniem, który bawi się czyimiś uczuciami. Gdybym wiedziała, że to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy! - Czy ty naprawdę myślałaś, że po dwóch prawie pocałunkach będę twój? Chyba sobie żartujesz! – założył rękę na rękę i uśmiechnął się – Dobij do trzech prawdziwych a zyskasz status przyjaciółki. Odebrało mi dech. Był taki chamski, taki bezczelny. Nienawidziłam go tymi wszystkimi kawałkami serca, które złamał. Podeszłam do niego i przybliżyłam swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Dzieliło nas kilka centymetrów. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał a i on się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Wyglądał jakby był zadowolony. Chwycił kosmyk moich włosów i zaczął się nimi bawić. -Nie chcę być twoją przyjaciółką – syknęłam – ani nie chcę mieć za przyjaciela kogoś takiego jak ty – wyrwałam mu kosmyk włosów – Nie masz pojęcia czym jest przyjaźń! – krzyknęłam i odwróciłam się. Trochę krzywdy wynagrodziło mi zdziwione spojrzenie Castiela. Pewnie myślał, że go pocałuję. Prychnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Z tego byłam dumna. Lecz kiedy zaczęłam sobie przypominać to w jaki okrutny sposób się mną zabawił i w jaki sposób się dowiedziałam łzy zaczęły mi płynąć po twarzy a usta drżały. Już wiedziałam, że nie wytrzymam bez rozklejenia się przed powrotem do domu. Usiadłam na najbliższej wolnej ławce, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i się rozpłakałam. -Clio? Coś się … o mój boże – powiedziała Laura (która swoją drogą nie wiem skąd się tam wzięła). Usiadła obok mnie na ławce i przytuliła mnie do siebie. -Nie płacz kochanie, proszę. Powiedz mi co się stało – przytulała mnie do siebie. - T-to tylko ten … o-okropny Castiel.. on mnie o-oszukał – i tu znowu zamieniłam się w małą fontannę domową. -Oszukał cię? – Laura zmarszczyła brwi. -Na ławce, tam da-dalej, on b-był z Katherin – kolejny wybuch płaczu. -O boże –zawołała Laura – tak mi przykro. Cholerny drań. Nie jest wart żadnej łzy, którą przez niego wylewasz. Tak mi przykro, kochanie, tak mi przykro – powtarzała i przytulała mnie do siebie. Ona zawsze była taka delikatna. Kochałam ją. Cieszę się, że jest moją przyjaciółką. -Laura? – usłyszałyśmy głos. Spokojny i delikatny. Nie sposób pomylić z niczyim innym. Mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Lysander. -Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię tu spotykam! Chciałabyś mi może poświęcić trochę czasu? Bo wiesz myślałem o naszej ostatniej rozmowie i … - musiał zobaczyć mnie płaczącą w objęciach Laury, inaczej by nie przerwał – oh, coś .. się stało? – zapytał. Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć. Lysander usiadł z mojej strony. -Oczywiście, że się stało. Nie widać? – warknęła. -Laura – wyjąkałam cicho – proszę cię, nie bądź dla niego wredna. To nie jego wina, że jego przyjaciel to skończony kretyn. Wytarłam oczy ręką. Bolały mnie i głowa też. Musiałam być czerwona i zapuchnięta. Po prostu super. - J-już jest w porządku – mruknęłam pocierając twarz. -Na pewno? – zapytała Lysander. Miał zatroskany wyraz twarzy. - Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła Laura – a to wszystko przez twojego przyjaciela-idiotę! -Przez Castiela? – zmarszczył brwi – Nie rozumiem. -Złamał jej serce! Bawił się nią. - Oh.. - Dokładnie: oh. - Przykro mi Clio – powiedział Lysander – Nie zasłużyłaś sobie niczym na takie traktowanie. Castiel … on czasami potrafi być bardzo dziecinny i… - Już w porządku- powiedziałam – teraz marzę tylko o tym żeby znaleźć się w łóżku więc jeśli pozwolicie … - Odprowadzę cię do domu – powiedziała Laura. - Pójdę z wami – Lysander zarumienił się. Uroczo to wyglądało – Jeśli oczywiście nie macie nic przeciwko .. - No jasne, chodź – powiedziałam – Tylko po prostu już ruszajmy W domu namówiłam Laurę i Lysandra żeby sami poszli już do domu bo robi się późno a ja dam sobie radę sama. Po co miałam im przeszkadzać? Laura była moją przyjaciółką. Była dobra i kochana. Lysandra też lubiłam. Był miły i uroczy. Wyraźnie COŚ do siebie czuli. Nie chciałam im przeszkadzać tego rozwijać a wiedziałam, że Lysander nie skrzywdzi Laury więc nie miałam się czym martwić. Resztę dnia przepłakałam przy piosenkach Lany. Niestety skończona czekolada i ciasteczka zmusiły mnie do wyjście z mojej bezpiecznej jaskini i wejścia w ten dziki świat, w którym znajdował się sklep spożywczy. Wracałam właśnie do domu gdy za rogiem usłyszałam głos Lysandra. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Castiel? Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak nierozsądnie? Uczucia to potężna rzecz. Złamane serce naprawdę może boleć. - A dlaczego ty, do cholery, prawisz mi jakieś pieprzone morały? Prosiłem cię o to? NIE! To nie jest twoja sprawa. I pogódź się z tym Lysander, że ciebie TO NIE DOTYCZY więc dopóki nie będę chciał twojej rady w tej sprawie to po prostu zamilcz, okej!? – krzyczał Castiel. - Jakie ty jesteś zgorzkniały . Czasami zastanawiam się, czemu . Czemu robisz przykrości tylu ludziom. I wydaję mi się, że znam odpowiedź, a … - Lysandrowi nie było dane dokończyć. - Zamiast prawić mi morały zajmij się sobą! Ty nawet nie potrafisz się umówić z dziewczyną która ci się podoba! Ile już czekasz, huh? Myślisz, że co? Że sama cię zaprosi? Dorośnij i przestań być takim tchórzem – wykrzyczał. - Mam tego dosyć. Odezwij się do mnie jak ochłoniesz i proszę, przypomnij mi też dlaczego mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy się z tobą przyjaźnię – powiedział chłodno Lysander i usłyszałam kroki. Musiał odejść. Usłyszałam też krzyk frustracji i głuchy huk. Castiel musiał w coś walnąć. Miałam nadzieję, że ten drań ma spory mętlik w głowie. I że trochę pocierpi. Wróciłam do domu . Rozłożyłam się na łóżku, jadłam ciastka i słuchałam Lany a łzy ciekły mi po policzkach. Your face’s like a melody, it won’t live me head. Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everythings is fine but I wish I was dead. Śpiewała Lana. Tak bardzo moja sytuacja. Lana i łzy mnie kołysały a ja powoli zapadłam się w ciemną otchłań snu. *Twoja twarz jest jak melodia, nie chce opuścić mojej głowy. Twoja dusza prześladuje mnie i mówi mi, że wszystko jest w porządku ale ja chciałabym być martwa. Co robią dziewczyny, którym właśnie złamano serce? Pochłaniają czekoladę tonami i gadają z przyjaciółkami. To właśnie przez ostatnie dni robiłam i ja. Przez ostatni tydzień nie było mnie w szkole jednak dzisiaj musiałam już iść. Skuliłam się w kącie łóżka, wpatrując w przestrzeń. Otępienie powoli opadało, a ja żałowałam że nie mogę pozostać w jej szponach na zawsze. Pustka, jaką pozostawił po sobie Castiel, bolała bardziej niż ostry ból, który poczułam gdy dowiedziałam się, że tylko się mną bawił a fakt, że go dzisiaj zobaczę wcale w tym nie pomagał. Usiłowałam poukładać jakoś to, co się stało, ale moje myśli były bezkształtną masą. Mój żołądek ścisnął się, strasząc nudnościami. Tak bardzo nie chciałam iść dzisiaj do szkoły. Niestety mama kazała mi iść bo ”tydzień to wystarczająco dużo żeby wyleczyć rany” a przyjaciółki mówiły, że nie mogę się ukrywać całe życie. Nicole miała mnie dzisiaj zawieść do szkoły więc nie chciałam żeby zobaczyła mnie wyglądającą jak upiór. Pospieszyłam do łazienki gdzie odkręciłam zimną wodę. Zmoczyłam nią ręcznik i przycisnęłam go do czoła. Pomagało trochę na ból głowy. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Świetnie. Otworzyłam z ręcznikiem przyciśniętym do czoła. Nicole weszła do domu i wyglądała jak zwykle perfekcyjnie. Idealna cera, idealny dyskretny makijaż, czarne lśniące loki i idealnie dobrane ubrania. Dzisiaj miała na sobie bluzkę na krótki rękaw w biało-czarne paski, jasną marmurkową spódniczkę i czarne balerinki ze złotymi czubkami a na ramieniu wisiała duża brązowa torba w stylu vintage. - To ręczniki są teraz w modzie? – zażartowała ale zaraz mi się przypatrzyła. – Oh, kochanie! Wyglądasz okropnie! Widziałaś się w lustrze? - Dzięki, Nicole. Naprawdę potrafisz pocieszać ludzi. - Przepraszam ale … starałam się. - Doceniam to – mruknęłam. Odwróciłam się i poszłam prosto do pokoju w nadziei, że Nicole pójdzie za mną. Gdy tylko dotarłyśmy do mojego celu, natychmiast rzuciłam się na łóżko zagrzebując się w ciepłej pościeli i poduszkach . Poczułam jakąś jasność na twarzy. Otworzyłam jeno oko. Nicole zaczęła otwierać jedwabne zasłony na moim oknach. Hm, tak. Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że w moim pokoju panowały egipskie ciemności, ponieważ zasunęłam zasłony. - Hej! – zawołałam – zostaw to tak jak jest. - Chyba sobie żartujesz – powiedziała – Tu jest ciemno jak w grobie. -I dobrze. Ma tak zostać – powiedziałam – niech wszystko będzie ciemne skoro mi jest smutno. Nicole popatrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę i mimo wszystko zaczęła rozsuwać zasłony. Jęknęłam. Nie miałam siły się z nią spierać. Szczególnie, że jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że to ona ma rację. Dziewczyna pozbierała też opakowania bo ciastkach i czekoladzie z mojego łóżka i okolic i wyrzuciła je do śmietnika. - Wstawaj królewno – powiedziała – Przywrócimy cię do żywych. - Ale ja nie chcę – jęknęłam. - Uwierz mi, że chcesz – powiedziała – A teraz chodź. Chyba, że mam cię siłą zwlec z tego łóżka. Wiedziałam, że nie żartuje więc postanowiłam się poddać. Westchnęłam (dla odmiany od tego ciągłego jęczenia) i podążyłam za nią do łazienki. - Kiedy ostatnio widziałaś się w lustrze? – zapytała Nicole. - Nie wiem. Jakiś tydzień temu? – wzruszyłam ramionami – Zresztą kogo to teraz obchodzi. - Mnie. Poza tym przyrzekam, że zabiję tego gnoja za to co ci zrobił. A teraz podejdź tu, proszę. Podeszłam do Nicole a ona odwróciła mnie twarzą do lustra. Nie mogłam powstrzymać jęku przerażenia. Moja skóra była blada (prawie jak kreda) a pod oczami miałam wielkie, sine cienie. Ciemne oczy nienaturalnie lśniły i były przekrwione a moje długie, ciemne włosy zwisały w bliżej nieokreślonej strukturze. Poza tym miałam na sobie za wielką, ciemną koszulkę z logo uniwersytetu Arizony, materiałowe, czarne szorty i białe japonki converse. Wyglądałam jak potwór. - Zabierz mnie stąd – poprosiłam. - Najpierw musimy COŚ – tu wskazała na mnie – Z TYM zrobić. Przecież tak nie pójdziesz! - To może wcale nie pójdę? To też jest alternatywa. - Nawet nie ma takiej opcji. - To co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytałam zrezygnowana. - Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale coś wymyślę, przyrzekam ci to – zaczęła się zastanawiać – Tak, umyj się, umyj włosy a ja się zastanowię. Nicole wyszła z łazienki zostawiając mnie samą z (potworem) swoim odbiciem. Jęknęłam. NIGDY nie wyglądałam tak tragicznie. - Bring me to life – zaśpiewałam cicho pod nosem. Westchnęłam i wzięłam się za siebie. Wzięłam orzeźwiający prysznic i umyłam włosy. Zmarnowałam do tego masę olejków i odżywek do włosów a potem potraktowałam skórę balsamem a twarz kremem. Do tego skorzystałam z kropli do oczu. Założyłam bieliznę i narzuciłam na to kremowy szlafrok frotte. Mokre włosy wytarłam ręcznikiem i pozwoliłam spłynąć im na szlafrok. Założyłam japonki i wyszłam z łazienki. - Ta-da! – zawołałam ponuro, chociaż poczułam się odrobinę lepiej – I jak tam twój plan? - Moja Clio wróciła! – zawołała radośnie Nicole – sama się już przywróciłaś do życia. Trzeba tylko trochę mocniejszego makijażu. Jak na razie wybrałam ci ubrania – wskazała dłonią na łóżko. Pokiwałam głową i podeszłam. Nicole wybrała mi jasne szorty z przetarciami, granatowy bralet z kwiatkami, jeansową kurteczkę z przetarciami i ćwiekami i czarne lity z ćwiekami. - Nieźle – mruknęłam. - Przecież mówiłam, że przywrócę cię do życia – Nicole uśmiechnęła się – a teraz idź się ubierz a ja zobaczę jakie masz kosmetyki. Zabrałam ubrania do łazienki, odwiesiłam szlafrok i zaczęłam się ubierać (oprócz butów, na to był jeszcze czas) założyłam jeszcze złoty zegarek od Micheala Korsa i kilka bransoletek do tego. Wysuszyłam też włosy i wyszłam. Nicole klasnęła na mój widok i zaprosiła mnie przed toaletkę. - Tylko proszę – błagałam – nie nakładaj mi tapety na twarz. - Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie jestem wieśniarą – odparła oburzona. Zamknęłam oczy a Nicole zabrała się za robotę. Miałam wrażenie, że trwa to masę czasu i że mimo zapewnień będę miała tapetę. Jednak nie doceniłam Nicole i jej talentu wizażystki. Po sinych cieniach nie było już śladu a policzki zyskały trochę kolorów. Na powiekach miałam ciemno brązowy cień w połączeniu z kremowym i dokładnie wytuszowane rzęsy. Wyglądałam ładnie jednak dalej byłam trochę blada i wyglądałam na zmęczoną. - Diametralna zmiana – powiedziałam – Jesteś jak czarodziejka. To niesamowite czego dokonałaś. - Wiem – zaśmiała się – Ważne żebyś dobrze się czuła. Poza tym muszę o ciebie dbać. To mój obowiązek. - Dlaczego? - Bo się przyjaźnimy głuptasie – zawołała – Ale teraz powinnyśmy się pospieszyć jeśli nie chcemy być spóźnione. - Ah, no tak, szkoła – westchnęłam. - Nie rób takiej miny! Wyglądasz pięknie! - Dziękuję … - Nie ma za co. A teraz chodź – powiedziała wyciągając w moim kierunku torbę z książkami. Jęknęłam i zabrałam torbę. Wyszłyśmy z mieszkania i skierowałyśmy się do samochodu Nicole zaparkowanego za apartamentowcem. Gdy zajęłam miejsce w aucie, mój telefon zawibrował. Myśląc, że to znowu mama wyciągnęłam go i sprawdziłam wiadomość. - O cholera – wyrwało mi się. - Co? Co się stało? – Nicole usiłowała spojrzeć mi przez ramię. - Jesteśmy na drodze! Skup się! – zawołałam. - Skupię się, jeśli powiesz mi co się stało! - Okej. Dostałam wiadomość od Castiela. - Co!? Ten drań ma jeszcze czelność do ciebie pisać? Co napisał? - „''Będziesz dzisiaj w szkole? Musimy pogadać''.” - Nawet mu nie odpisuj, nie zasłużyła na te cholerne kilka pensów. Posłuchałam Nicole i wrzuciłam telefon do torby. Zżerała mnie ciekawość. Czego on mógł chcieć ode mnie? Jechałyśmy jeszcze jakieś czas po czym zaparkowałyśmy na szkolnym parkingu. Wzięłyśmy torby i skierowałyśmy się w kierunku dziedzińca, który był wprost zawalony ludźmi. Weszłyśmy do budynku i skierowałyśmy się w stronę klasy. Wtem zobaczyłam Castiela. Szedł naprzeciwko. Cholera. Ścisnęłam rękę Nicole. - Wiem, widzę – syknęła. Castiel był coraz bliżej i bliżej aż w końcu znalazł się przede mną. Miał plecak przewieszony na jednym ramieniu i był trochę bledszy niż ostatnio. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. - Wróciłaś – powiedział po prostu. - Owszem – uniosłam podbródek i popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. - Ja chciałem … mam na myśli, że … powinniśmy pogadać – powiedział i dotknął mojej dłoni. Wyrwałam się. Przede mną ustała Nicole. - Nie waż się jej więcej dotykać. Nie jest twoją własnością, którą możesz rzucić w kąt kiedy ci się znudzi i wrócić gdy poczujesz taką potrzebę – warknęła i pociągnęła mnie za sobą. - Pieprzony dupek – mruknęła. - Nieźle się nakręciłaś. - Jakbyś siebie widziała w takim żałosnym stanie to też byś się nakręciła – powiedziała. - Dobrze, że nie widziałam – mruknęłam. Podczas przerwy na lunch mogłam zobaczyć wszystkich moich przyjaciół. Każde z nich rzucało mi się na szyję i zapewniało jak bardzo się cieszy z mojego powrotu. Okazało się także, że dużo się zmieniło podczas mojej nieobecności. - Lysander ostatnio siada z nami – powiedziała Roza – Miał jakąś kłótnię z Castielem i chyba nasz uroczy przyjaciel go obraził. W każdym razie nie gadają ze sobą. Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie myślałam o kłótni, której byłam świadkiem. Byłam raczej skupiona na sobie. - Castiel to kretyn. Nie zdziwiłabym się jakby obraził Lysandra. - Otóż to – powiedziała Roza – Dlatego też z nami siedzi. I właśnie wtedy do naszego stolika podszedł Lys. Zrobił duże oczy na mój widok ale zaraz przywołał swój najsympatyczniejszy uśmiech. - Witaj Clio. Cieszę się, że już do nas wróciłaś. Mam nadzieję, że moje towarzystwo przy waszym stole nie sprawia ci kłopotu. - Jasne, że nie – uśmiechnęłam się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Okazało się, że teraz siedzi obok mnie. Lunch minął miło. Słuchałam najnowszych plotek z Amorisa, ze świata gwiazd i ze świata mody. Miło było znaleźć się znowu wśród przyjaciół. Wrócić do normalności. Całe dnie spędzone na płakaniu nie były dobre. Do tego udało mi się zaobserwować, że ta suka Katherin kleiła się do Castiela i chyba próbowała zaciągnąć go do swojego stolika jednak nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Zbywał ją i prychał. Uśmiechnęłam się. Przynajmniej ONA też nie będzie go mieć. 1:0 suko. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy pośpiesznie opuścili stolik spiesząc się na lekcje. Mi jednak towarzystwa dotrzymał Lys, z którym miałam historię. - Przepraszam za zachowanie Castiela, Clio – powiedział. - Co? Przecież to absolutnie nie twoja wina. - Wiem, ale mimo wszystko czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny. - Daj spokój – mruknęłam. - On jest po prostu czasami taki dziecinny … nie staram się go usprawiedliwić ale wydaję mi się, że wiem dlaczego rani ludzi. - Tak? – zapytałam zdziwiona. - Tak. Sądzę, że to dlatego, że sam wielokrotnie został zraniony i może teraz boi się zranienia przez kogokolwiek i sam rani zanim ktoś zdąży zranić jego. - Brzmi logicznie – powiedziałam. - Wiem. Ale on i tak nie chciał mnie słuchać – poskarżył się Lys. - Może to dlatego, że ma okropny charakter – powiedziałam. - Tak, po części na pewno. - Przyznałeś to! – zawołałam ze śmiechem. - Co takiego? – zapytał zdziwiony. - Że Castiel ma okropny charakter! - Oh, to chyba żadna tajemnica – zaśmiał się. - Więc czemu od niego nie odejdziesz? - Nie chcę go zranić. On i tak sam rani siebie – znowu zrobił się poważny. - Więc chcesz uratować biednego Castiela przed samo destrukcją? - Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Kiedy wyszłam z lekcji pożegnałam się z Lysandrem i skierowałam się na dziedziniec. Chciałam powygrzewać się trochę w promieniach słońca przed ostatnią lekcją. Mój humor wśród ludzi znacznie się poprawił chociaż złamane serce dalej bolało. W końcu jednak „''co nas nie zabije to nas wzmocni''”. Szłam sobie obok wnęki, w której Roza przerwała pocałunek mój i Castiela i mimowolnie roześmiałam się. Było to wspomnienie z Castielem ale jednocześnie było śmieszne. Wtem poczułam jak jakaś silna ręka ciągnie mnie do wnęki. Stałam twarzą w twarz z Panem Obrzydliwcem. Założyłam rękę na rękę i zmrużyłam oczy. - Jesteś blada – zauważył. Prychnęłam. I to w wyjątkowo opryskliwy sposób. - Jakby to ciebie obchodziło. Czego chcesz? - Czemu cię nie było? - Miałam grypę – posłałam mu jadowity uśmieszek. - Akurat – powiedział. - Czego chcesz? – zapytałam ponownie. - Musimy porozmawiać. Prychnęłam ponownie. - Jakie „my”? Ja nie MUSZĘ ani nawet nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. A teraz, proszę cię, przepuść mnie bo tarasujesz mi przejście. - Nie – uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Puść mnie – warknęłam. Przyparł mnie do muru i położył ręce z obu stron mojej głowy. - Nie. - Człowieku czy ty masz jakiś problem ze sobą?! Kazałam ci mnie zostawić! - Biedna, mała Clio uwięziona we wnęce z wielkim, złym Castielem – posłał mi jadowity uśmiech. - To nie jest zabawne – warknęłam. - Ależ jest. Lubię patrzeć jak się męczysz i złościsz na darmo. - Jesteś psychopatą! – krzyknęłam. - Wolę określenie „człowiek z wyobraźnią” – wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu. - Co ja w tobie widziałam? – zapytałam z obrzydzeniem. - Ty mi to powiedz. - Jesteś taki obrzydliwy! Żałuje każdej chwili, którą z tobą spędziłam! –wykrzyknęłam. Przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. - Nie zbliżaj się! - Jeszcze tydzień temu ci się podobało. - Ale teraz już nie! – krzyknęłam z całą mocą – Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi pokazywały, że jesteś typem chłopaka, który uwodzi dziewczyny dla swojej własnej przyjemności i traktuje je jak trofea. Że złamiesz mi serce, że kiedy się w tobie zakocham, ty odjedziesz!c - Ostro – mruknął. - Byłam głupia ale więcej tego błędu nie popełnię. - Jak możesz być tego taka pewna? - Nienawidzę cię – powiedziałam z całą mocą. - Zawsze to jakieś gorące uczucie. Zatrzęsłam się ze złości. NIENAWIDZIŁAM GO. W dodatku był nie tylko bezczelny ale zachowywał się jak prawdziwy psychopata, to było przerażające. Spojrzał mi w oczy. - Płakałaś przeze mnie? – zapytał z jadowitym uśmiechem. - Tak, bo byłam głupia. Ty nie zasługujesz na żadne łzy! Dlatego też żałuję każdej jednej, którą przez ciebie wylałam – krzyknęłam z mocą – tylko sobie nie wyobrażaj, że było ich tak dużo – syknęłam. - Mała piękna, dziewczynka …. – zaczął ale postanowiłam mu przerwać. - ZOSTAW MNIE! Wtem zza rogu wyszedł wysoki chłopak ze złotymi włosami. Stał pod słońce, zasłonięty w połowie Castielem więc nie widziałam kto to. Kiedy założył sobie aviatory na głowę rozpoznałam oczy w kolorze szmaragdów i tatuaże na przedramieniu. Dake. Mój przyjaciel od razu odepchnął ode mnie Castiela. - Przyrzekam, że jeszcze raz się do niej zbliżysz to tego pożałujesz. A nie są to czcze słowa. –warknął. Po czym odwrócił się do mnie. - Nic ci nie jest? Ten idiota nic ci nie zrobił? - N-nie. Nie sądzę. Chodźmy po prostu na dziedziniec. – potrząsnęłam głową i potarłam twarz ręką. Nagle poczułam się znowu bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Minął kolejny tydzień. W szkole wszystko wróciło do normy. Tyle, że Castiela nie było przez tydzień w szkole. Jednak kto by się tym przejmował? Ja tylko odpoczęłam. Brak jego osoby w szkole wpływał na mnie kojąco. Szczególnie, że nie chciałabym wpaść na niego w jakimś odosobnionym kącie. Zachowywał się dziwnie. Nadszedł dzień wylotu do Francji. - Masz wszystko spakowane? – zapytała mama przed lotniskiem. - Na pewno – uśmiechnęłam się. - Oh, to dobrze. W razie czego ci doślę i oh… -sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej. - Mamuś! –zawołałam- Nie denerwuj się tak – aż musiałam się roześmiać. - Masz rację kochanie, nie ma powodu – uśmiechnęła się – Dobrze się baw i bądź grzeczna, ok? - Ja zawsze jestem grzeczna –uśmiechnęłam się. - No tak, w takim razie baw się dobrze. Uściskałyśmy się. Będzie mi jej brakowało. Jej mnie też. - Nie jadę na zawszę mamo – roześmiałam się. - Wiem, ja tylko .. baw się dobrze – uściskała mnie jeszcze raz i machała mi póki nie zniknęłam w drzwiach lotniska. Tam szybko odnalazłam naszą klasę i przywitałam się z przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy byli. Rozejrzałam się z biciem serca. Castiel, on też był. A niech to! - Co się stało? – spytała Laura. - Nic, po prostu łudziłam się, że ON nie przyjdzie – powiedziałam. - Zobaczysz jeszcze, że nawet z nim będzie fajnie. –uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. - Mam nadzieję – mruknęłam zrezygnowana. Na lotnisku jak to na lotnisku, czas szybko minął i sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Nadanie bagażu, bramki, kontrola, odprawa. Wszystko zlało się w jedno. Stałam z przyjaciółmi przy oszklonej ścianie na lotnisku i patrzyliśmy na startujące i lądujące samoloty. Przyleciał nasz. Nawet nauczycielka już nas zawołała. Szybko przeszliśmy przez kontrolę i rozpoczęliśmy zajmowanie miejsc. Wokół rozbrzmiewały śmiechy i rozmowy. Ludzie wymieniali się plotkami. Jak wesoło. Uśmiechnęłam się. Gdy samolot rozpoczął szaleńczy pęd po pasie startowym dotknęłam palcem szyby. Poczułam jak wbija mnie w fotel pod wpływem samolotu unoszącego się ku górze. Przypomniało mi się jak ponad 3 miesiące temu żegnałam w taki sposób Miami. - Clio? – zapytała siedząca obok mnie Roza. - Tak? - Gotowa na przygodę? - Zawsze – uśmiechnęłam się. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i śmiać się i wtedy poczułam się naprawdę szczęśliwa. -OH,OH CAN WE TAKE IT NICE AND SLOW, SLOW – darła się Amber biegnąc po korytarzu. - Amber uspokój się! Chyba nie chcesz żeby ojciec się o tym dowiedział! – tym razem krzyczał Nataniel biegnąc za Amber. Stałyśmy sobie z dziewczynami w drzwiach mojego pokoju. Po przyjeździe nauczyciele stwierdzili, że odpuszczą nam zajęcia do poniedziałku więc w efekcie mieliśmy 5 dni wolne, wliczając dzisiejszy dzień. Mieszkaliśmy półgodziny od Paryża w pałacu z początków XVIII wieku. Pałac był wielki i leżał na terenie wielkiego parku gdzie było pełno niesamowitych ogrodów. Do tego zachowały się niektóre rzeczy z ubiegłych wieków, takie jak fontanny czy rzeźby. W środku pałacu było pełno kryształowych żyrandoli, obrazów i luster w złotych ramach oraz jedwabnych kotar. Zachowały się także niektóre elementy wyposażenia. To było niezwykle klimatyczne miejsce i podobało się wszystkim. Sypialnie dziewcząt mieściły się na trzecim piętrze w prawym skrzydle budynku a chłopców na tym samym piętrze w lewym natomiast pośrodku była biblioteka i świetlica, w której podobno będziemy spędzać czas. Na drugim piętrze mieściły się pokoje nauczycieli i sale z oryginalnym wystrojem a na pierwszym wielka biblioteka i muzeum pałacu. Na parterze natomiast była sala balowa, jadalnia, wielki hol i zamknięte pokoje, o których nie było nic wiadomo. - Ktoś tu ma rodzinną dramę – powiedziałam i uniosłam brew do góry. - Albo ktoś przegrał zakład – powiedziała Nicole z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wskazując palcem pokój po przekątnej, gdzie Charlotte i Lee umierały ze śmiechu w drzwiach pokoju. - YEAH, BABY SLOW DOWN THIS SONG! – Amber wracała teraz korytarzem. - Amber, do cholery, bądź przez chwilę poważna! – krzyknął Nat – To, że tobie wszystko jedno nie oznacza, że mi też! A wiesz dobrze, że jeśli TY coś zrobisz to MNIE się wtedy oberwie a ja… - Słuchaj, panie mam-kołek-w-dupie – Amber odwróciła się - Nie zamierzam słuchać twojego trucia. Przyjechałam tu żeby odpocząć i wyluzować bo, nie oszukujmy się, za dużo to my tu robić nie będziemy, i tobie radziłabym zrobić to samo. A teraz ŻEGNAM! – i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Nataniel jeszcze chwilę gadał do drzwi, jednak po którymś wybuchu śmiechu z kolei postanowił opuścić swoje stanowisko i zaczął zmierzać do skrzydła chłopców narzekając pod nosem i mamrocząc jakieś złośliwości pod adresem siostry. - Co gospodarzu, nie masz wpływu na niesforną siostrę? – zapytała Nicole opierając się o framugę drzwi. Nataniel zgromił ją wzrokiem. - To nie jest coś z czego powinno się żartować. - Rany, nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem ale Amber ma rację – Nicole spojrzała na niego spod uniesionych brwi – ty naprawdę powinieneś się wyluzować. - Nie mów mi co powinienem a czego nie powinienem zrobić skoro tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz! Nawet nie masz pojęcia co może się MI przydarzyć w domu za to co zrobi ONA. Zawsze tak jest! Ona coś odwali a kto wtedy obrywa? JA! – Nataniel był czerwony ze złości – I ona dobrze o tym wie jednak jej to wcale nie obchodzi! – wskazał ręką na drzwi pokoju siostry – Zresztą dlaczego ja się w ogóle TOBIE tłumaczę!? Nic nie zrozumiesz, jesteś taka jak ona – warknął. Szybko opuścił naszą część i zniknął za rogiem. Podążałyśmy za nim wzrokiem a gdy zniknął weszłyśmy do pokoju i zamknęłyśmy drzwi. Ja i Laura rzuciłyśmy się na łóżko a Roza i Nicole na mięciutkie fotele. Starałam się nadać temu pokojowi trochę mojego charakteru. Dlatego też wzięłam ze sobą moją pościel, kaszmirowy kocyk i kolorowe poduszki. Wzięłam też ramki ze zdjęciami, płyty, książki i ulubione pluszaki . Na ścianach zawiesiłam czarno-białe fotografie naszej czwórki w antyramach i kalendarz z Sheep World. - Nat coś chyba dzisiaj nie miał humoru – podsumowała Roza. - Sama słyszałaś co powiedział, obrywa mu się za Amber. W jego sytuacji też nie byłabym zadowolona – Laura objęła rękoma kolana – A w zasadzie to czemu go zaczepiłaś, Nicole? - Sama nie wiem… - powiedziała – chciałam jakoś nawiązać z nim kontakt… Roza od razu się ożywiła . - Podoba ci się? - Może… sama nie wiem. Chyba tak – Nicole lekko się uśmiechnęła – Jest słodki tylko trochę sztywny …. gorzej z tym, że myśli że jestem taka jak jego siostra – skrzywiła się lekko. - W porządku, damy sobie z tym radę – Rozalia uśmiechnęła się. Zaczęłyśmy dyskutować o tym jak naprawić złe pierwsze wrażenie Nicole u Nataniela. Z tego co wiedziałyśmy był miły więc wystarczyło trafić w dobry moment i zagadać. Gorzej było z tym, że Melody cały czas kręciła się wokół niego, Roza jednak stwierdziła, że gdyby coś z tego miało być to dawno by już było poza tym ona ma znajomości więc może się dowiedzieć jakie relacje ich łączą i w końcu „dziewczyna nie ściana, da się przesunąć”. Uśmiechnęłam się. To będą zabawne 2 miesiące. Zaraz jednak odłączyłam się od rozmowy i zaczęłam myśleć o Casie. Tęskniłam za nim ale na szczęście „mroczną” fazę cierpienia miałam już za sobą. Wolałabym jednak dyskutować teraz z dziewczynami o nim szczególnie, że każda z nas miałaby wtedy kogoś do „zdobycia”. Roza była z Leo, Lysander podobał się Laurze i się lubili, Nicole lubiła Nataniela… a Clio? Clio była sama ze swoim złamanym sercem. Niestety. Westchnęłam. „Nie możesz się tym przejmować” – powiedziałam sobie w myślach. Ludzie przeżywają prawdziwe tragedie i żyją. „Ale dla ciebie to prawdziwa tragedia! Zakochałaś się pierwszy raz i jest to nieszczęśliwa miłość!” – odpowiedziało serce. - A ty co sądzisz, Clio? Otrząsnęłam się. Oczy wszystkich dziewczyn w pokoju były skierowane w moją stronę. No tak, byłam zbyt zajęta prowadzeniem wewnętrznego monologu by zarejestrować, że rozmawiamy o czymś ważnym. Takie typowe. Muszę przestać rozmawiać sama ze sobą. - Em, o czym? - Wiedziałam, że nas nie słucha! – wykrzyknęła Roza. - Taak, to puste spojrzenie… -powiedziała Laura. - …nieskażone myślą – dokończyła Nicole. - Hej! – zawołałam - Przepraszam, okej? Już więcej się to nie powtórzy, obiecuję. A teraz powiedzcie mi o co się pytałyście. Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać i spojrzały na mnie. - W zasadzie to o nic, sprawdzałyśmy tylko czy jesteś z nami. Musiałam zrobić głupią minę bo dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem, po chwili także do nich dołączyłam. Śmiałyśmy się w najlepsze z sama nie wiem czego gdy na korytarzu nagle zrobiło się głośno. Przestałyśmy się śmiać i spojrzałyśmy na drzwi. - Co oni mogą robić tak głośno? – jęknęłam. Dziewczyny wzruszyły ramionami. - Sprawdzę to – powiedziała Roza Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Siedziałyśmy chwilę w ciszy dopóki nasza przyjaciółka nie wróciła z uśmiechem na ustach. Oparła się o framugę. - Ludzie chcą grać w butelkę na pytania i zadania w świetlicy. Piszemy się na to? - Czemu nie? – powiedziała Nicole – Oh, dalej dziewczyny! Będzie zabawnie. - Oh, dalej, będzie zabawnie – mruknęłam. - Nie bądź takim ponurakiem Clio! – zawołała Nicole i ściągnęła mnie z łóżka. Ponurakiem. Te słowo dźwięczało mi w głowie. Clio Mercer NIGDY w swoim życiu nie była uważana za ponuraka. W końcu ja byłam przeciwieństwem ponuraka. Gdzie się podziała Clio z Miami? Przebojowa i niebojąca się nowych rzeczy? „Ogarnij się, dziewczyno – krzyczał mój umysł – czy z powodu tego dupka masz zamiar zostać '''P O N U R A K I E M'!?”''. Oczywiście, że nie miałam zamiaru. Uśmiechnęłam się. Chyba czas pozwolić wrócić Clio z Miami. - Idziemy – powiedziałam z uśmiechem a dziewczyny odwzajemniły go z ulgą – i obiecuję wam, koniec z ponurakiem. Stara Clio wybrała się na wakacje ale teraz wraca. - Więc chodźmy moje drogie, zabawa czeka – powiedziała Laura z uśmiechem.Wyszłyśmy z mojego pokoju i skierowałyśmy się do świetlicy. Była tam już większość uczniów, która liczyła się w hierarchii szkolnej ale byli także uczniowie, którzy raczej się nie wyróżniali. Widocznie nawet oni nie chcieli przepuścić zabawy. I dobrze. Im więcej osób tym lepiej a poza tym, kto wie, może po tej grze zaczną być zauważani? Czas przestać chować się w kącie. Usiadłyśmy obok siebie w kręgu, który właśnie zaczął się formować. Odnalazł nasz także Dake, który również zajął miejsce obok nas. W tym momencie do pokoju weszli Castiel z Lysandrem (który swoją drogą nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego jeśli chodzi o uczestnictwo w tej grze) i usiedli praktycznie naprzeciwko nas. Roza szturchnęła mnie. - Wiem, widzę – powiedziałam – Chyba się pogodzili. - Chyba tak – odpowiedziała mi - To dobrze bo Lys, strasznie to przeżywał. Przyrzekam, że Castiel zapłaci jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi mu przykrość. - Jak wojowniczo – uśmiechnęłam się. - Zawsze walczyłam o dobro moich przyjaciół – odpowiedziała Roza również z uśmiechem. - Wiem, to w tobie lubię. Wszyscy, którzy mieli przyjść przyszli i usiedli w kręgu. Gra się zaczęła. Pierwsza butelką zakręciła Amber w efekcie czego Melody musiała zaśpiewać piosenkę disco polo (widać, że nie była zadowolona). Potem naszła kolej na Kim, która musiała zatwerkować (zapowiedziała, że się odwdzięczy), następnie Nat musiał pocałować Alexy’ego w policzek (odbyło się bez bólu dupy, wow), potem butelką zakręciła Charlotte w efekcie czego Amber miała pocałować Casa (oczywiście był WIELKI ból dupy ze strony Castiela, ZWARIOWAŁYŚCIE!? Naprawdę myślicie, że będę JĄ całować!? Jak tylko was wylosuję, zapłacicie, przyrzekam. Będziecie umierały powoli.” więc ja miałam pompe. Następnie Dake dostał pytanie od Lee czy kogoś kocha (,,Owszem. Kogo? To już dwa pytania, kochanie. Teraz moja kolej na kręcenie butelką”). Potem zanurzyłam się we wspomnieniach z mojej starej szkoły. Tam często grało się w butelkę i zawsze było śmiesznie. Na przykład kiedyś moja koleżanka Nancy musiała wejść na dach szkoły i zatańczyć Gangnam Style albo mój kolega William musiał chodzić do końca dnia w spódniczce a Ann musiała kiedyś przeczytać głupi komunikat przez radiowęzeł. Uśmiechnęłam się. To były dobre czasy. Nagle zorientowałam się, że każdy na mnie patrzy a sala jest pogrążona we względnej ciszy. Na początku nie zorientowałam się o co chodzi, jednak po chwili zobaczyłam butelkę skierowaną w moją stronę. - No, no księżniczko! Czas się odwiesić – powiedział ktoś ze zjadliwym tonem. Katherin. - Co się dzieje? – szepnęłam do Laury. - Katherin cię wylosowała … -wyszeptała. Oh, już rozumiem. Spojrzałam się na nią. Jej wzrok zdawał się mówić „I co teraz, suko?”. Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam się jej prosto w oczy. - A więc, Clio… jesteś gotowa? – zapytała. - Oczywiście – powiedziałam chłodno. - To dobrze, bo mam dla ciebie wyjątkowe zadanie – jej wzrok był lodowaty a twarz wykrzywiał nienawistny uśmiech – Pocałuj Castiela. Jeśli powiedziałabym, że zadanie, które mi dała nie zaskoczyło mnie, byłoby to kłamstwo bo byłam w kompletnym szoku. Wiedziałam, że mnie nienawidzi. Wiedziałam, że potrafi być podła ale nie wiedziałam, że aż tak. Patrzyła na mnie wyzywająco a ja nie mogłam się poruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. Siedziała naprzeciwko z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem i wyglądała jak królowa suk. Tak, ten tytuł na pewno został stworzony specjalnie dla niej. Z chwilowego osłupienia wyrwał mnie dopiero głos Castiela. - Co!? Nie zgadzam się! Chyba ci odbiło Katherin! - Znasz reguły gry, skarbie – posłała mu słodki uśmiech- ale masz rację, chyba zmienię zadanie Clio. Coś takiego jest na pewno ponad jej siły. Patrzyła na mnie i zachowywała się jakby już wygrała. To był swojego rodzaju test, czułam to. Tylko ta biedna frajerka nie wiedziała, że nie ma przed sobą głupiutkiej, słabiutkiej Clio ze złamanym sercem a silną dziewczynę, która wchodziła w konfrontację z gorszymi dziewczynami od niej. Z tymże ta kretynka chyba myślała, że ma przed sobą idiotkę i takim czymś mnie zagnie. Co to, to nie. Nie miałam ochoty całować Castiela ale tym bardziej nie miałam ochoty dać Katherin wygrać ze mną - Źle odczytujesz mowę ciała – powiedziałam – moja reakcja to nie był strach. To był szok, że wymyśliłaś coś tak pospolitego. Oczywiście, że to zrobię. Na twarzy Katherin odmalował się chwilowy szok jednak dziewczyna szybko wzięła się w garść. Mimo to ta reakcja napełniła mnie chwilową satysfakcją. - Proszę, scena jest wasza – dziewczyna wskazała środek koła- Zaczynajcie. - Clio.. nie musisz – zaczął Castiel. Trochę pobladł i wyglądał jakby był trochę spięty. - Tak Clio, nie musisz – przedrzeźniała go KATH. Zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Winę za to, że znajdujemy się teraz w takiej sytuacji ponosił tylko i wyłącznie on. Nie wzruszyło mnie chwilowy ukazanie żalu w jego wydaniu. Byłam jedynie zła. - Naprawdę Castiel, jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, która powinna mi mówić co muszę a czego nie muszę robić i wierz mi lub nie ale nie chce mi się tego słuchać. Poza tym to tylko gra, przecież jeden pocałunek nic nie znaczy – powiedziałam wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do środka - więc po prostu podejdź tu i bądź facetem. Castiel nie skomentował mojego wywodu tylko wstał i pewnym krokiem podszedł do mnie. Na ustach miał krzywy uśmieszek. - Gotowa, księżniczko? – zapytał szeptem. Parsknęłam. - Po prostu miejmy to już za sobą. Castiel pochylił się i dotknął moich ust swoimi. Przytrzymałam się lekko jego ramion żeby było mi wygodniej natomiast on chyba odczytał to błędnie jako chwilowy przejaw nieopanowanej namiętności i objął mnie w talii i przytulił do siebie. Miałam ochotę się wyrwać ale z uwagi na fakt ile osób na to patrzyło (założę się, że wszyscy już skapnęli się, że to nie chodzi o zwykłe zadanie a o coś więcej) dałam spokój. Castiel chwilę ssał moją wargę a potem muskaliśmy się ustami. Wow, chyba pierwszy raz nie próbował mi wsadzić języka do ust. Robił postępy? A może to były wyrzuty sumienia? Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Chciałam to tylko szybko skończyć. Gdy delikatnie oderwałam się od jego ust rozległy się gromkie oklaski ze strony jednej osoby (Bingo! Dobrze myślicie, to była Katherin). Dziewczyna klaskała i śmiała się a z oczu wytarła sobie wyimaginowane łzy. Boże, ależ to było żałosne. Automatycznie się skrzywiłam patrząc na jej durne zachowanie. - Bravo, bravo! – zawołała- Piękna scena, naprawdę. Jednak… muszę niestety was zmartwić. Nie wykonaliście dobrze tego zadania bo to nie był prawdziwy pocałunek. Musicie to powtórzyć. Uśmiechała się co najmniej tak jakby wygrała 6 w totka. Ja i Castiel spojrzeliśmy na siebie a potem odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na resztę uczniów. Większość z nich wodziła oczami od jednej osoby do drugiej z naszego pięknego trio i wyglądało to jak sępy wypatrujące padliny (albo w tym przypadku sensacji). Spojrzałam Katherin prosto w oczy. Ona chciała mnie upokorzyć. Parsknęłam. Jej na pewno się to nie uda. Nie zważając na innych podeszłam do niej i wręczyłam jej butelkę. - Pieprz się, Katherin. Gdy tylko to powiedziałam, odwróciłam się i z wyprostowanymi plecami wyszłam z pokoju pozostawiając ludzi w osłupieniu. 1:0 suko. Szedłem korytarzem w części sypialnej dziewczyn. Było już sporo po „godzinie policyjnej” i miałem nadzieję nie natknąć się na żadnego nauczyciela stojącego na straży cnoty naszych drogich dziewcząt. Zasiedziałem się u Nicole. Razem z dziewczynami oglądaliśmy filmy i trochę czasu zeszło. Zastanawiałem się też, gdzie podziewa się Clio, ponieważ nikt nie widział jej od południa. Podczas gry sprawiała wrażenie silnej ale teraz zniknęła i bałem się o to czy się znowu nie załamała. Przechodziłem obok drzwi z mosiężną 13 i postanowiłem sprawdzić jeszcze raz. Zapukałem do drzwi. Nic. Postanowiłem nie odpuszczać tak łatwo. Zapukałem drugi i trzeci raz. Już chciałem zapukać czwarty kiedy usłyszałem jakiś ruch za drzwiami. Po chwilowym szuraniu i westchnieniu drzwi otworzyły się i ustała w nich Clio. - Clio! – zawołałem – Gdzie ty się podziewałaś!? Szukaliśmy cię z dziewczynami! Przeszukaliśmy wszystkie znane nam miejsce a ciebie nigdzie nie było! Gdzie ty się ukryłaś? - Ja… byłam tutaj cały czas – odpowiedziała niemrawo i potarła twarz ręką. Przyjrzałem się jej. Czy to oznaki załamania? Na pewno nie wyglądała dobrze. Miała bladą cerę, podkrążone oczy i mocno zmierzwione włosy. Zmarszczyłem czoło. Coś tu nie pasowało. Wyglądała źle ale nie wyglądała na smutną czy załamaną. Podszedłem bliżej i poczułem to. Była niesamowicie ciepła. - Clio? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytałem zaniepokojony wchodząc za nią do pokoju i zamykając drzwi. - Nie wiem – wymruczała. Położyłem jej rękę na czole. Była nagrzana jak żelazko. Westchnąłem. - Co robiłaś jak ciebie nie było? - Ja… przyszłam tutaj – zmarszczyła czoło i ewidentnie próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć – i opuściła mnie ta cała adrenalina, radość z wyjazdu i odkryłam, że od rana się źle czuję. Postanowiłam odpocząć więc wzięłam tabletkę i poszłam spać – wskazała na rozgrzebane łóżko – więc pewnie byłam cały czas tutaj. - Masz gorączkę – powiedziałem – połóż się do łóżka …. Nie Clio, nie rób takiej miny – powiedziałem widząc jej kpiący uśmieszek – nie zamierzam cię teraz uwodzić… chociaż pewnie byłoby znacznie łatwiej – uśmiechnąłem się- Do rzeczy. Gdzie masz leki? Clio wskazała mi szufladę w biurku i rzuciła się na łóżko zamykając oczy. Spojrzałem na nią. Kropelki potu lśniły na jej bladej twarzy a ciepło jej ciała aż porażało. Była jak przenośny kaloryfer… czy coś. Pokręciłem głową i wyciągnąłem paracetamol. Położyłem tabletkę na biurku i odwróciłem się żeby nabrać wody kiedy poczułem za sobą gwałtowny ruch. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Clio, która biegnie do łazienki. Przeczesałem palcami moje złote włosy i uchyliłem drzwi. Dziewczyna siedziała na podłodze i wymiotowała. Zmartwiłem się. - Wszystko w porządku? Pomóc ci jakoś? – zapytałem zatroskanym głosem ale ona tylko kazała mi zamknąć drzwi więc tak zrobiłem. W pokoju zaparzyłem jej herbatę z cytryną i czekałem. Wyszła chyba jeszcze bardziej blada i poszła od razu do łóżka. Podszedłem do niej. - Proszę – wręczyłem jej tabletkę i wodę do popicia a ona od razu to przyjęła. Potem podałem jej jeszcze herbatę i zaczekałem aż wypije. Następnie dałem jej jedna tabletkę nasenną i zgasiłem światło w pokoju, opatuliłem ją kołdrą i położyłem się obok niej. Oddychała coraz spokojniej i po chwili odpłynęła do krainy snów… a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Wstałem z jej łóżka i zacząłem krążyć po pokoju. Ustałem przy kolażach z naszymi zdjęciami. Fajnie mieć taką ekipę przyjaciół… poprawka – przyjaciółek. Uśmiechnąłem się. Odwróciłem się w stronę Clio i powstrzymywałem się żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. Ona to naprawdę miała szczęście, rozchorować się pierwszego dnia wymiany. Właśnie chciałem iść po pepsi kiedy usłyszałem ciche skrobanie w okno. Co, do cholery? Podszedłem powoli i rozsunąłem zasłony. Za oknem na gzymsie kucał Castiel. Czego on tu chciał? Podniosłem brew w kpiącym uśmieszku. Kiedy chłopak zorientował się kogo ma przed sobą zachwiał się i zrobił tak zdumioną minę, że musiałam się roześmiać. Dał mi znak żebym otworzył okno. - Czego chcesz? – zapytałem tarasując mu drogę do środka. - Wpuść mnie. - Nie. - Dlaczego? W zasadzie to nie masz żadnego prawa się tutaj rządzić bo jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, ten pokój należał do Clio – warknął. - Dziękuję za oświecenie. Poza tym jak już przy tym jesteśmy to kiedy JA ostatni raz sprawdzałem to przyciskałeś ją do muru w szkole i zachowywałeś się jak niezły psychopata. Nie żartowałem kiedy mówiłem, że masz się więcej do niej nie zbliżać – odpowiedziałem. Prychnął. - Dlaczego tu przylazłeś? - Nie czuję potrzeby tłumaczenia się z tego przed tobą. - Jak chcesz. Ale w tym wypadku twoje szanse na to, że tu wejdziesz są zerowe. Przewrócił oczami i prychnął. Coraz bardziej mnie wkurzał. - A jak myślisz po co się do kogoś przychodzi, geniuszu? Porozmawiać. Przesunąłem się i dałem mu wejść. Zeskoczył z parapetu i rozejrzał się w ciemności. Widocznie nic nie zauważył bo odwrócił się w moją stronę. Założyłem rękę na rękę. - Gdzie ona jest? - Śpi – odpowiedziałem. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i wydawał się być nieźle zszokowany. Zmierzyłem go. - No co się tak gapisz? - Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie! Nasza mała księżniczka opadła z sił po tym jak musiała mnie pocałować? – zażartował ale mnie to nie śmieszyło. Niepotrzebnie szukał sobie we mnie kolegi. - Nie. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądzę żeby ten pocałunek zrobił na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Śpi bo jest chora. - Chora? – zapytał. - Masz dzisiaj jakiś problem ze słuchem, czy co? – warknąłem. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i poszedł w głąb pokoju. Kroczyłem tuż za nim. Castiel oglądał pokój Clio, jej rzeczy, jej płyty aż doszedł do zdjęć. Dotykał ich lekko opuszkami palców a na jego twarzy wykwitał co jakiś czas uśmiech. Nawet nie zdajcie sobie jak bardzo mnie denerwował. Jego następne kroki skierowały go do śpiącej Clio. - Uważaj bo ją obudzisz! – syknąłem. Odwrócił się do mnie. - W zasadzie to chciałbym zostać z nią sam na sam żeby móc spokojnie porozmawiać. Skrzyżowałem dłonie na piersi i zmrużyłem oczy. On chyba nie mówił poważnie, prawda? Czy naprawdę sądził, że go tu z nią zostawię? Po tym jak zachowywał się jak psychopata? - Nawet nie ma opcji, nie zostawię jej samej… Z TOBĄ! Zmrużył oczy i też zaplótł sobie rękę na rękę. - Można by pomyśleć, że naprawdę się o nią troszczysz – powiedział. - Oczywiście, że tak idioto. Kocham ją. Castielowi opadła szczęka i a szok w jego oczach był chyba równy wysokości Mount Everest. Znowu zacząłem się śmiać, ale tak żeby nie obudzić Clio. Nic nie poradzę na to, że wkurzanie go było takie zabawne. - K-kochasz ją? Ty? – szybko się w sobie pozbierał ale mimo to zdradziło go drżenie w głosie. Podniosłem brew i spojrzałem się na niego kpiąco. - To jest chyba oczywiste, prawda? W końcu jest moją przyjaciółką. Zmarszczył brwi widocznie nic nie rozumiejąc. Wydałem westchnięcie męczennika. - Kocham ją bo się z nią przyjaźnię. Przyjaciół się kocha. Rozumiesz już lovelasku? – zaśmiałem się. - Nie jestem idiotą – warknął. - Przykro mi to stwierdzić ale jednak chyba jesteś. Wyglądał jakby chciał mi co najmniej przyłożyć albo chociaż coś powiedzieć, ponieważ kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, jednak w końcu zacisnął usta i odwrócił się do mnie plecami jednocześnie stając twarzą do mojej uroczej, niemającej pojęcia co się tu dzieje, przyjaciółki Clio. Spojrzałem na nich. Wyglądało na to jakby ten kretyn rzeczywiście się przejął jej chorobą. Wiedziałem, że zranił ją ale, do cholery, był jej crushem i skoro tu przylazł i tak się zachowywał to chyba coś zrozumiał. Może powinienem pozwolić im porozmawiać? Wahałem się chwilę a w mojej głowie biło się tysiące myśli. Niech to weźmie szlag, ale mentalnie zgodziłem się na to żeby zostawić tu Castiela z Clio. Gdybym przeszkodził im w pogodzeniu się miałbym straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę żałował swojej decyzji. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i skierowałem się w stronę biurka. Zaświeciłem latarką z telefonu na kawałek kartki i napisałem wiadomość, którą potem wsunąłem w jej laptopa. Zgasiłem światło i zwróciłem się do Castiela. - Cholera, nie wiem co jest ze mną nie tak, ale zostawię cię tu z nią. Tylko nie każ mi potem żałować mojej decyzji – powiedziałem kierując się do drzwi. - Nie chcesz iść tamtędy? – wskazał ręką okno. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie. Nie boję się nauczycieli – posłałem mu kpiący uśmieszek i wyszedłem z pokoju. Dake wyszedł z pokoju i ulżyło mi. Cały czas podbijał mi ciśnienie i zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńczy tatusiek. Jednak z drugiej strony nie mogłem go za to winić skoro zraniłem jego przyjaciółkę. Spojrzałem na nią. Cholera, nawet jak spała zmęczona i chora, wyglądała tak ładnie. Westchnąłem. - Clio.. jestem takim idiotą.. przykro mi – powiedziałem cicho i lekko musnąłem palcami jej skroń. Poruszyła się we śnie i coś mruknęła więc natychmiast zabrałem rękę. Skoro jest chora to lepiej żeby jej nie budzić. Odszedłem i usiadłem na krześle przy biurku. Wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę i zacząłem się nią bawić włączając i wyłączając ogień. Uśmiechnąłem się. Bawiłem się jak dziecko. Wyciągnąłem paczkę marlboro z kieszeni i podszedłem do okna. Otworzyłem je na całą szerokość i zapaliłem papierosa. Oparłem się o framugę i zaciągnąłem się dymem. Dawno tego nie robiłem i brakowało mi tego. Co prawda Lys był temu przeciwny i był ze mnie dumny gdy zacząłem palić coraz mniej, jednak nikomu nie obiecywałem, że na dobre z tym skończę. Przymknąłem oczy. O tak, teraz czułem się naprawdę dobrze. Zaciągałem się po raz kolejny kiedy za moimi plecami rozległ się kaszel. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Clio siedzącą w łóżku i pocierającą twarz ręką. - Dake? – zawołała sennym głosem. - Niestety to tylko ja – odpowiedziałem. - Czyli kto? Nie widzę cię w cieniu. - Twój ulubiony kolega ze szkoły, Castiel. - A-ale co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała i słodko zamrugała oczami. Aż miałem ochotę podejść, porwać ją w ramiona i pocałować. - Dake się zmęczył więc go zastępuję – wzruszyłem ramionami – Teraz ja się tobą opiekuję. Clio rzuciła się na poduszki i zamknęła oczy. Leżała tak chwilę po czym prawie dosłownie zaczęła węszyć i znowu usiadła na łóżku. - Czy ty palisz? – zapytała. - Cholera –mruknąłem cicho wyrzucając papierosa przez okno – Już nie. Mruknęła coś co brzmiało jak „no i dobrze” i zamknęła oczy osuwając się na poduszki. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. To, że była taka nieogarnięta i bezwładna było zabawne. Inaczej na pewno wywaliłaby mnie na zbity pysk. - Jak się czujesz, księżniczko? – zapytałem podchodząc do niej. - Nie czuję się – mruknęła. Przyłożyłem jej usta do czoła. Cofnęła się. - Co ty robisz!? – zawołała. - Nic takiego. To podobno najlepszy sposób na sprawdzenie temperatury – wzruszyłem ramionami – Masz gorączkę. - Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem. - Pyskata jak zawsze – mruknąłem. Podszedłem do biurka i zacząłem przygotowywać jej leki i herbatę. Chciałem się nią porządnie zaopiekować. Ta dziewczyna wzbudzała we coś innego niż sam pociąg fizyczny. Coś podobnego czułem jedynie do tej suki, która mnie potem zdradziła… zacisnąłem usta na samo wspomnienie. Nie chciałem o niej myśleć. Tak samo jak nie chciałem być więcej zraniony… spojrzałem na Clio. Czy ta dziewczyna byłaby zdolna żeby kogoś zranić? Nie sądzę. Nagle spostrzegłem jej minę. Nie wyglądała normalnie i szybko skojarzyłem fakty. Spojrzałem się na nią lekko wstrząśnięty. Na to się nie przygotowałem. - Chyba nie będziesz rzygać? – zapytałem z przestrachem. - Ja.. nie wiem.. chyba – i zerwała się biegiem do łazienki. Klepnąłem się rękoma w twarz. Nie cierpiałem jak ludzie wymiotują i nienawidziłem tego oglądać. Tocząc ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę zapukałem lekko do drzwi i je otworzyłem. Clio była pochylona nad sedesem i wymiotowała. Podszedłem do niej i przytrzymałem jej rozpuszczone włosy żeby sobie ich nie pobrudziła. Gdy skończyła, spuściła wodę i osunęła się lekko na ziemię. Złapałem ją w ramiona. Była blada, wyczerpana i gorąca. Z całą pewnością nie ogarniała życia i przylgnęła do mnie. Ja obejmowałem ją ramionami a ona wtuliła się w mój tors. Pocałowałem ją w (gorące!!!) czoło. Po chwili zaczęła bardziej kontaktować bo kazała mi się zostawić żeby mogła się ogarnąć. Pomogłem jej wstać i upewniwszy się, że sobie poradzi opuściłem łazienkę. Zrobiłem jej herbatę i czekałem. W końcu wyszła. Natychmiast podałem jej leki i kazałem wypić herbatę. Na ten czas pozbyłem się nawet takich typowych dla mnie zawadiackich komentarzy. Wiem, dziwne. Ale w końcu się martwiłem. - Postaraj się zasnąć – powiedziałem. - Nie mogę – jęknęła. - Niedługo powinnaś móc, dałem ci też tabletkę nasenną. - Ugh, czy ty i Dake macie jakiś fetysz na faszerowanie dziewczyn tabletkami? – zawołała z wyrzutem. - Cóż, być może mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż się wydaje – uśmiechnąłem się. Clio patrzyła przez chwilę na mnie aż zdecydowałem się do niej podejść. Praktycznie widziałem jak uginają się pod nią nogi. Wziąłem ją na ręce a ona nawet nie prostowała. Była lekka jak piórko i jeszcze skuliła się w moich ramionach. Tętno mi przyspieszyło. Jej ciało idealnie pasowało do mojego. Położyłem ją na łóżku i opatuliłem kołdrą. Chwilę się wahałem i po chwili położyłem się obok niej. Przeczesałem palcami jej włosy. - Śpij dobrze księżniczko – mruknąłem a ona zamknęła oczy. Śnił mi się gigantyczny koncert, który był przepustką (moją i Lysandra) do kariery. Światła stroboskopowe oświetlały widownie i scenę a my dawaliśmy z siebie wszystko. Po koncercie podpisaliśmy kontrakt a gdy przebierałem się w garderobie czyjeś ręce przytuliły mnie od tyłu i czyjeś usta pocałowały mnie w szyję. - Cassy, byłeś dzisiaj taki wspaniały – mruknął głos – Kocham cię. Odwróciłem się i przycisnąłem usta do ust dziewczyny. - … chodźmy do mnie do domu, jestem sam - mruknąłem między namiętnymi pocałunkami – Boże, tak bardzo mi cię brakowało, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak mnie dopełniasz… kocham cię tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo… - Oczywiście Cassy, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko… tak bardzo cię kocham… Obudziłem się i szeroko otworzyłem oczy. Nie ma mowy żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się co mi się śniło. Na moją twarz wystąpił potężny, czerwony rumieniec. Taki sen z wyznawaniem miłości jakoś nie bardzo pasuje do mojej opinii złego chłopca. Chociaż nikt nie wiedział co działo się w mojej głowie ja i tak czułem się zażenowany. Zgadnijcie kto asystował mi w tym śnie? ( I nie mam tu na myśli Lysandra). Clio obok mnie poruszyła się i gwałtownie usiadła. To mnie zupełnie rozbudziło. Błądziła niewidzącym wzrokiem po pokoju i ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła gwałtownie oddychać. Usiadłem i przysunąłem się do niej. - Clio? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałem. „Ty debilu! Oczywiście, że nie jest w porządku!”– zbeształ mnie mój umysł. - J-już okej… t-to tylko zły sen – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Nie byłem pewny co mogę zrobić więc objąłem ją ramionami i przycisnąłem ją do siebie. Przylgnęła do mnie od razu a jej łzy zmoczyły moją koszulkę. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że mi śnił się (BARDZO) przyjemny romansik a jej straszny koszmar. To ja na to zasługiwałem. - Clio, musisz się wyspać wiesz? – powiedziałem lekko – Chodź. Z Clio w ramionach położyłem się i przytuliłem się do niej bardziej. Głaskałem ją po plecach, całowałem ją w czoło aż się uspokoiła. Ta gorączka na pewno miała wpływ na tą reakcję po śnie. Byłem tego pewien. Zacząłem nucić aż uścisk dziewczyny nie stracił na sile a wtedy i ja bardzo szybko udałem się wprost za nią do krainy snów w nadziei na kontynuację snu z garderobą. Kiedy się obudziłam mój umysł spowijała gęsta mgła i nie do końca ogarniałam życie. Przeczesałam palcami splątane włosy na mojej głowie i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Nic specjalnego. Wiatr wpadał przez otwarte okno a słońce rzucało jasny cień na wygniecione miejsce obok mnie na łóżku… właśnie! Powoli zaczęły mi wracać wspomnienia a ja i mój umysł przybiłyśmy sobie piątkę. Wczoraj dopadła mnie jakaś nieznana choroba (prawdopodobnie spowodowana stresem) i najpierw opiekował się mną Dake a potem gdy się obudziłam.. był przy mnie Castiel. I wyglądało na to, że tu spał. Rzuciłam się na poduszkę i przycisnęłam ręce do twarzy. Miałam mętlik w głowie. Wczoraj Castiel był taki słodki i miły, opiekował się mną, przytulał, głaskał… jednak w pamięci dalej miałam jego pocałunek z Katherin i to jak chamsko się potem zachowywał. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć dlatego też wstałam z łóżka. Zaczęłam się ogarniać kiedy zobaczyłam kartkę na biurku, która przykuła moją uwagę. Podeszłam i podniosłam ją. ,,Przepraszam, że gdy się obudziłaś już mnie nie było, jednak nie chciałem ryzykować tego, że nauczyciel nas razem zobaczy. Raczej nie uwierzyłby, że się tylko tobą opiekuję. Mam nadzieję, że już ci lepiej. Castiel” Uśmiechnęłam się i spostrzegłam drugą kartkę wciśniętą w laptopa. Uniosłam brwi i wyciągnęłam ją. „Nawet nie wiem jakim cudem ten debil namówił mnie na to żeby go z tobą zostawił… wydawał się szczery i, do diabła, nie mogłem pozbawić cię szansy na zgodę z nim kiedy wiem ile to dla ciebie znaczy. Mam nadzieję, że postąpiłem słusznie a imbecyl nic nie wywinął… jeśli tak z chęcią dam mu nauczkę i ci to wynagrodzę. Buziaki! Dake” Cały Dake. Miałam ochotę się roześmiać. Był wspaniałym przyjacielem. Zebrałam kartki i wsadziłam do szuflady biurka. Powróciłam do dalszego zbierania się. Chciałam być gotowa jak najszybciej i tak szybko jak to było możliwe porozmawiać z moim przyjaciółkami. Jednak nie udało mi się ich nigdzie spotkać do lunchu i dopiero tam mogłam z nimi porozmawiać. Kiedy do nich podeszłam rozmawiały o czymś podekscytowane a Nicole energicznie gestykulowała. - Hej dziewczyny! Gdzie byłyście cały ranek? – zapytałam. - Gdzie my byłyśmy? Pytanie chyba powinno brzmieć gdzie byłaś ty – Roza wycelowała we mnie widelcem. - Nieważne. Słyszałaś już najnowsze wieści?- oczy Nicole błyszczały z podniecenia. - Nie, dopiero wstałam. Co się dzieje? – zapytałam sącząc carmelowe latte. - Dzisiaj przyjeżdża jakaś kolejna grupa nastolatków – wzruszyła ramionami Laura. - Serio? Skąd? - Nie wiem – zmarszczyła brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć – Chyba z jakiegoś liceum w Stanach. W każdym razie nie widzę powodu żeby robić z tego taką sensację. - To nie jest JAKIEŚ liceum. Oni są ze Stanów – emocjonowała się Nicole – To zupełnie inny świat. - Ja też jestem ze Stanów i sądzę, że te „dwa światy” są podobne – zauważyłam. - E tam, ty jesteś Brytyjką! – zawołała Nicole. - Ale całe życie spędziłam w Stanach! – odparłam. Podobna dyskusja ciągnęła się jeszcze jakiś czas i w końcu przeszło to na temat jacy będą ci ludzie. Na pewno zmęczeni – pomyślałam. Skończyła lunch i skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia z pałacu. Było po 13 i było niesamowicie ciepło i słonecznie. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek w letniej sukience i sandałkach na koturnach. Podziwiałam przyrodę i myślałam o niczym kiedy nagle na ten niczym niezakłócony kawałek ziemi wtoczył się wielki, srebrny autokar. Po chwili zamieszania w środku pojazdu ludzie zaczęli wychodzić. Przypatrywałam się temu i poczułam ulgę, że mam to już za sobą. Spokojnie przemykałam wzrokiem od człowieka do człowieka aż nagle coś na kształt iskry elektrycznej przeszlo przeze mnie i wstrzymałam oddech. Przy lukach bagażowych autokaru stał tyłem do mnie wysoki chłopak. Zdążyłam zauważyć, że był dobrze zbudowany i miał idealną kremową skórę. Jego trochę dłuższe blond włosy były w jednym z tych jasnych, zimnych odcieni. Nie złote jak Nataniel czy Dake. Chłopak miał na sobie czerwono-czarną koszulkę w kratę i czarną skórę, czarne przyległe spodnie, pasujące vansy i czarną skórę leżącą na plecaku przy jego nogach. To nie może być… - pomyślałam i wtedy ten chłopak się odwrócił. Jego jasne włosy lśniły w słońcu a jego skóra zdawała się mieć złoty odcień opalenizny. Miał prosty nos i jasnoróżowe kształtne usta i czarnym kolczykiem. Gdy spojrzałam w górę ujrzałam znajome błękitne oczy okolone długimi gęstymi rzęsami. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i przechylił głowę w bok lekko mrużąc oczy po chwili wziął swoje rzeczy i ruszył w moją stronę. Zatrzymał się niecały metr przede mną. - Clio? – zapytał niepewnie. - Alex – powiedziałam drżącym tonem. Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczę. Chłopak otworzył swoje ramiona a ja od razu się w nich znalazłam. Ciepłe, silne ramiona obejmowały mnie a ja wdychałam znajomy zapach Aleksa. Czułam się jakbym wróciła do domu. Alex był moim długoletnim przyjacielem z Miami, z którym coraz więcej mnie łączyło a w moich ostatnich tygodniach w Miami niesamowicie między nami iskrzyło. Jasne było, że jeszcze trochę i zaczęlibyśmy ze sobą chodzić i byłaby z nas dobrana para. Alex był pierwszym chłopakiem, którego chciałam pocałować (i z którym prawie się pocałowałam!) i, w którym (jak patrzę po miesiącach) byłam pierwszy raz zakochana. Z ludzi z Miami najbardziej brakowało mi Alexa właśnie i jednej z moich przyjaciółek – Bianci. Po dłuższej chwili odsunęłam się od niego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię widzę! I to tak szybko - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Alex. - To niesamowite – przyznałam – Czy jeszcze ktoś z tobą przyjechał? - Nikt z kim byś się bardziej zadawała – powiedział – Muszę ci wystarczyć. - Oh, Alex… nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo mi cię brakowało – powiedziałam nim zdążyłam się nad tym zastanowić. Jednak on nie zrobił żadnego zarozumiałego uśmieszku w stylu Castiela czego się spodziewałam. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Alex i Cas to zupełnie dwie różne osoby, nie ma sensu ich porównywać. - Mi ciebie też Clio, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – posłał mi swój najsłodszy uśmiech. - Alex! Z kim ty tam tak rozmawiasz!? Wracaj w tej chwili po swój bagaż! – usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Spotkałem starą przyjaciółkę, pani Walker! Sądzę, a właściwie to jestem przekonany, że powinna ją pani zobaczyć! – odkrzyknął Alex. Pani Walker – moja ulubiona nauczycielka, która uczyła historii w mojej szkole w Miami powoli się do nas zbliżała. Widziałam wyraz niedowierzenia na jej twarzy i po chwili szoku pojawił się na niej uśmiech. - O boże! Clio! - Panią też miło widzieć, pani Walker. Trochę niespodziewane to spotkanie, prawda? – uśmiechnęłam się. - Moja ulubiona uczennica – pani Walker dosłownie rzuciła się na mnie i przytuliła mnie, po chwili odsunęła się, poprawiła bluzkę i rozejrzała się dookoła – Nikt tego nie widział, prawda? - Nie sądzę, proszę pani – roześmiałam się. - To dobrze – puściła do mnie oko – Alex, możesz jeszcze chwilę pogadać z Clio ale radziłabym ci szybko iść po twój bagaż bo w przeciwnym razie kierowca z nim odjedzie- powiedziała i odeszła. - Pani Walker chyba ma rację. - 5 minut nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy – mruknął i złapał mnie za rękę. Już miałam się rozpłynąć w jego dotyku kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że Bianca poinformowała mnie, że jakieś 2 miesiące po tym jak wyjechałam z Miami Alex zaczął chodzić z Alissą – jedną z dziewczyn z naszej paczki. Mimo, że nie miałam żadnego prawa do niego, zabolało mnie to. A potem poznałam Castiela i jakoś wyparłam Aleksa z umysłu. Do teraz. - Słyszałam, że chodzisz z Alissą – powiedziała zabierając rękę. - Nie sądzę żeby można to było nazwać chodzeniem – skrzywił się i włożył ręce do kieszeni. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam. - To, że ja i Alissa nie pasujemy do siebie… delikatnie mówiąc. To już nasza druga przerwa w ciągu zaledwie 2,5 miesiąca i nie sądzę żeby miało to przetrwać dłużej. A właściwie jestem tego pewien. Po powrocie z nią zerwę. - Oh – wykrztusiłam- tak szybko podjąłeś tą decyzję? - Wcale nie szybko. Często myślałem o tym w domu a kiedy lecisz 13 godzin czasu na rozmyślanie jest bardzo dużo… słuchaj to nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę zważywszy na fakt, że muszę się stąd zbierać. Może dałabyś mi swój europejski numer i umówilibyśmy się na potem, co? – zapytał. - Oczywiście – odpowiedziałam i dałam mu numer. Chwilę później Alex mocował się z walizką a ja w świetnym humorze mknęłam przez korytarz do swojego pokoju. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że wpadłam na kogoś. Uświadomiłam sobie to dopiero wtedy kiedy czyjeś silne ramiona mnie objęły. Spojrzałam w górę i ujrzałam złote włosy i oczy w kolorze szmaragdów. Złapał mnie mój przyjaciel Dake. - Wow, mała, zwolnij trochę – powiedział ze śmiechem. - Przepraszam Dake, nie patrzyłam przed siebie – posłałam mu jeden z moich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów. - Widzę, że już dobrze się czujesz. To dobrze – przyjrzał mi się uważnie – I chyba nawet humor ci dopisuje, co? - Wyjątkowo tak. - Czy to ma coś wspólnego z pewnym chłopakiem, który został wczoraj w twoim pokoju? – zapytał unosząc brew. - Co? A, Castiel – uśmiech od razu zniknął mi z twarzy, nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze co mam z nim zrobić – nie, nie chodzi o niego. - Gdy tylko o nim wspomniałem przestałaś się uśmiechać… czy to znaczy, ,że zrobił COŚ niewłaściwego? – zapytał Dake. Widziałam, że już zaczynał się złościć na Castiela. - Nie, naprawdę Dake. Tym razem zachował się serio super. Po prostu nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć a jeśli chodzi o to czemu jestem szczęśliwa to właśnie spotkałam przyjaciela z Miami! - Tak? Kogo? - I tak go nie znasz więc mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że ma na imię Alex. Niestety nie mam teraz czasu na rozmowy – powiedziałam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. W pokoju rzuciłam się na łóżko i napisałam na fejsie wiadomość do Bianci. Przez różnicę stref czasowych wiedziałam, że w Miami było teraz naprawdę późno jednak mimo tego Bianca odpisała mi niemal natychmiast. Dowiedziałam się, że nie jechała na tą wycieczkę i dlatego nic mi o tym nie wspomniała bo nie było to dla niej nic ważnego. Dowiedziałam się też, że zastanawiała się czy nie pojechać ale skoro dziewczyny nie jechały to nie chciała być sama. Szkoda. Chętnie zobaczyłabym Biancę i jestem pewna, że dziewczyny też by ją polubiły. Chciałam właśnie wyjść z pokoju kiedy rozległo się pukanie. Westchnęłam i otworzyłam drzwi a za nimi stał Castiel. Przełknęłam ślinę. - O, cześć – powiedział i spojrzał mi w oczy. - Hm, hej – odpowiedziałam. - Ja.. hm.. ja.. bo… jak się czujesz? – dukał. - Dziękuję, dobrze. - Słuchaj w zasadzie to przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.. mogę? -wskazał na drzwi - Nie bardzo. Właśnie wychodziłam. - Nie ma problemu – wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami – mogę cię odprowadzić. - Okej – odpowiedziałam. Szliśmy w mileczniu przez korytarz kiedy zastanawiałam się po jaką cholerę zgodziłam się żeby mi towarzyszył kiedy w końcu się odezwał. - Wiesz Clio, chciałem cię przeprosić – powiedział cicho. Tak się zdziwiłam, że aż ustałam. Co proszę? Wielki szkolny buntownik chciał mnie PRZEPROSIĆ? - Za co? – zapytałam. - Za to, że byłem dla ciebie taki niemiły.. za.. tą całą sprawę z Katherin. Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło i naprawdę mi przykro. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Obiecuję – patrzył na mnie poważnie. - Dobrze Castiel. Wybaczam ci – powiedziałam. - Naprawdę? – odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. - Tak, nie ma sensu żywić urazy. - To prawda.. - Słuchaj, przepraszam, że ci przerywam ale naprawdę się spieszę. Spotkamy się potem, dobra? – zawołałam i opuściłam osłupiałego Casa na środku korytarza. Błądziłam chwilę na piętrze chłopców, w części przeznaczonej dla uczniów z Miami i w końcu znalazłam drzwi w numer 18 i zapukałam. Wieczność trwało zanim Alex mi otworzył ale kiedy wreszcie to zrobił jego widok wynagrodził mi wszystko. Na powrót wylądowałam w jego ramionach wdychając ten słodki zapach domu. Kiedy wyszliśmy na dwór zrobiło się już ciemno więc spacerowaliśmy w pogrążonej w półmroku alejce. - Opowiedz mi coś o swoim związku z Alissą – powiedziałam i zauważyłam jak się skrzywił. - Naprawdę nie ma o czym opowiadać – powiedział – Nie pasujemy do siebie. Wszystko jest inaczej niż… z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się za to, że tak to ujmę? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że może nie chcesz… - Nie, jest w porządku, kontynuuj. - Po prostu nie potrafię poczuć do niej tego co do ciebie, większość z jej zachować zwyczajnie mnie irytuje… nie, nie sądzę żeby to miało się udać i jestem zdecydowany to zakończyć. - Rozumiem – powiedziałam. - A teraz ty mi powiedz. Miałaś albo masz kogoś? - Był ktoś.. – zaczęłam – wydawało mi się nawet, że się nim zakochałam ale… on mnie zdradził – powiedziałam i skrzywiłam się. W końcu nie było to tak dawno. - Nie wierzę! Musi być kompletnym idiotą skoro mógł cię mieć… nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy ile niektórzy by oddali żeby tylko być przez chwilę na jego miejscu! – warknął niesamowicie wkurzony. - Spokojnie.. to nie jest tego warte. Sama postanowiłam mu wybaczyć, łatwiej jest bez złości. To potrafi zatruć wszystko. - Po prostu… jestem zły. Nawet nie wiesz ile bym oddał za jego miejsce. Wiesz co? – zapytał chwytając mnie za ręce – tak bardzo żałuję, że musiałaś wyjechać. Sądzę, że mogłoby się nam udać. - Oh, Alex.. myślałam o tym każdej nocy po moim wyjeździe i.. jestem tego pewna. - Chodź do mnie Clio. Przytulił mnie a jego uścisk cały czas był mocny i uroczy. - Na razie mamy pełne 2 miesiące dla siebie. I zamierzam je wykorzystać. Tylko bardziej się w niego wtuliłam i zamknęłam oczy. Nie chciałam żeby ta chwila mijała. Chciałam żeby Alex był dla mnie na wieki. - No, no – zawołał jakiś głos – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko znajdziesz sobie chłopaka Clio. Odwróciliśmy się. Oparty o pobliskie drzewo stał Castiel. Ręce splótł sobie na piersi i patrzył na nas nienawistnym wzrokiem. Nie zwiastowało to niczego dobre go. - Castiel – powiedziałam po prostu – poznaj mojego przyjaciela z Miami. Alex podszedł do niego i grzecznie wyciągnął rękę. - Alex – powiedział przyjaźnie i lekko się uśmiechnął. Castiel lekko uścisnął jego palce. - Castiel – odpowiedział. - Nasz szkolny buntownik –dodałam. Alex wodził wzrokiem ode mnie do Castiela i wydawało mi się, że zrozumiał jak napięta jest sytuacja. Wycofał się lekko i uśmiechnął się do nas przepraszająco. - Słuchajcie, wybaczcie mi ale zmiana stref czasowych jest bardzo męcząca… nie będziecie mieć niż przeciwko temu żebym się położył? – powiedział Alex. Odwróciłam się do niego. - Oczywiście, że nie. Odprowadzę cię – podeszłam do mojego niedoszłego chłopaka i posłałam wrogie spojrzenie Castielowi, który z kolei wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Co z tego, że mnie przeprosił skoro teraz specjalnie zrujnował moją chwilę z Alexem? Kiedy dotarliśmy do jego pokoju odwrócił się do mnie. - Podobasz mu się – oznajmił krótko. - Niemożliwe – odpowiedziałam. - Widziałem to w jego oczach i … mam wrażenie, że sytuacja między wami dwojga jest dosyć napięta. - Alex … to Castiel mnie zdradził – szepnęłam. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy lecz po chwili się opanował. - Wiedziałem, że między wami coś jest, wiedziałem. Tylko potrząsnęłam głową a on mnie przytulił. Wiedziałam, że musiał być wyczerpany po podróży a ja już nie miałam serca dłużej go tu trzymać. - Idź i odpocznij Alex. Jutro pogadamy. - Na pewno? - Na sto procent. Alex pochylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek a potem w czoło. - Nie dam ci nawet jednej wolnej chwili w ciągu tych 2 miesięcy – zapowiedział. - Na to liczę – odparłam cicho. Siedziałem na parapecie w moim pokoju i patrzyłem w ciemne niebo. Paliłem też papierosa i z przyjemnością zaciągałem się po raz kolejny. Do niektórych nałogów się zawsze wraca a ten absolutnie mi nie przeszkadzał. Biłem się z myślami kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi do mojego pokoju. Nie musiałem nawet reagować. Jedyną osobą, która odważyłaby się to zrobić bez pukania był Lysaner a nie miałem nic przeciwko temu żeby tu był. Usiadł obok mnie na prapecie i i rozgarnął z powietrza dym papierosowy i przyjrzał się mi. - A więc znowu się trujesz - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie i nie wymagało odpowiedzi jednak ja postanowiłem, że odpowiem. - Jak widać - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Nie żal ci? - zapytał - Nie ma czego. Lysander dotknął mojego barku. - Myślisz o niej, co? Nie było sensu go okłamywać był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i cały czas mi pomagał więc zasługiwał na to żeby poznać prawdę. - Tak. I byłem nawet ją przeprosić jak mi kazałeś ale ona ledwo mnie słuchała! Niby mi wybaczyła i wszystko jest okej ale nawet nie wspomniała nic o wczorajszym wieczorze - przerwałem na chwilę bo zatrząsł mi się głos a mimo wszystko nie chciałem okazywać słabości- A wiesz gdzie się tak spieszyła? Do swojego chłoptasia z Ameryki! Ksawerego czy jakoś mu tam. - Alexa - poprawił mnie Lys - Dobry chłopak z niego. Jest bardzo sympatyczny. - Poznałeś go? - Tak - zastanowił się chwilę - Z tego co się orientuję Clio i Alexa dużo łączy. W końcu znają się już z Ameryki a ty przecież bardzo ją zraniłeś ... w końcu ją zdradziłeś. Musisz dać jej więcej czasu. - Zdradziłem!? Przecież nawet nie byliśmy razem! - podniosłem głos. Lysander zmierzył mnie. Widocznie był pewien, że to w stu procentach moja wina i może nawet i tak było ale nie miałem zamiru tego teraz roztrząsać. Natomiast Lys chyba myślał inaczej. - Gdyby La .. to znaczy gdyby dziewczyna, na której mi zależy zrobiła mi takie coś to nie byłbym taki pewien czy chcę jej od razu wybaczyć. Takie coś boli. - Nie wątpię. - Więc musisz dać jej więcej czasu. Spokojnie. Jak chcesz to możesz sprawić żeby sobie o tobie przypomniała, żeby była trochę zazdrosna ... ale nie przeginaj. Żadnego całowania się i innych tego typu rzeczyz Katherin albo z tymi dziewczynami z Miami. Spojrzałem się na niego. Przez ten krótki moment rzeczywiście takie coś przemknęło mi przez myśl. Lysander naprawdę dobrze mnie znał. Wyrzuciłem papierosa przez okno i patrzyłem jak spada coraz bardziej w dół. Uznałem, że muszę zdobyć zaufanie i uczucie Clio drugi raz bo ... naprawdę tego potrzebuję. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że Lysander coś do mnie mówi. - Hm? - mruknąłem. - Zależy ci na niej czy chcesz się tylko zabawić? - zapytał poważnym tonem. Wiedziałem, że Lys nie pochwalał mojej zabawy dziewczynami, której już się dopuszczałem ale po tej klęsce z Debrah nie potrafiłem inaczej traktować dziewczyn i mimo, że czasami nawet się starałem, za nic nie wychodziło. Jedyną dziewczyną, do której poczułem coś podobnego jak to co czułem do Debrah, a nawet mocniejsze, była Clio, które z kolei przez moją własną głupotę nie chciała mieć ze mną do czynienia bardziej niż ze zwykłym kolegą Wiedziałaem jednak, że gdzieś w środku to co do mnie czuła musiało dalej gdzieś być bo w końcu nie mogło tak nagle wyparować. Musiałem ją mieć. Musiała być moja. - Zależy - powiedziałem poważnie. Lysander odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedziałem, że lubi Clio i gdyby moje uczucia nie były szczere nie pozwoliłby i się do niej zbliżyć. Skoro jednak upewnił się, że nie jestem w tym fałszywy wiedziałem, że będzie mnie wspierał bo jego marzeniem było żebym znalazł sobie dziewczynę, któa będzie w stanie mnie pokochać szczerze i odbuduję moje spaczone wnętrze, jakie po sobie w spadku zostawiła Debrah. - W takim razie musimy ułozyć jakiś plan - powiedział Lys i miał taką przejętą minę, że zacząłem się śmiać. - No co? - zapytał. - Intrygant Lysio .... to po prostu do ciebie nie pasuje hahaha - śmiałem się dalej. Lys na początku udawał nieco obrażonego ale zdradziło go drżenie warg i po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem i zawtórował mnie. Gdzieś na tym cholernym świecie było dobro i ktoś zesłał mi je w postaci Lys.Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile jego przyjaźń dla mnie znaczy. Wiedziałem, że niedługo mu to powiem. Na razie jednak nie chciałem psuć chwili radości i zaśmiewaliśmy się coraz bardziej a nasze śmiechy niósł nocny wiatr. Minął już ponad tydzień od kiedy ten durny Alex przyjechał ze swojego pieprzonego USA i od razu wpasował się do kręgu znajomych Clio. Kto teraz zajmował dodatkowe miejsce przy ich stoliku w jadalni? Bingo! To był on. Chłopak doprowadzał mnie do szału. Starałem się zdobyć dobrą opinię u Clio ale on tego nie ułatwiał i przez to raz byłem miły a raz sarkastyczny i zdążyłem już zauważyć, że doprowadzam tym Clio do szału. Nic na to nie poradzę, że szlag mnie trafia jak widzę ich razem. A Aleksa chyba bawi moje zachowanie. Ten jeden raz to nie ja jestem panem sytuacji i niezmiernie mnie to wkurza. Obserwowałem ich teraz i rwałem rogalika z czekoladą na kawałki marząc, że to ten idiota z kolczykiem w ustach gdy nagle ktoś łagodnie lecz stanowczo złapał mnie za przegub. - Spokojnie, bo się pobrudzisz – rozległ się spokojny głos Lysandra. - Nie obchodzi mnie to – warknąłem i wcisnąłem sobie rogalik do ust. - Słuchaj, takim zachowaniem nic nie zdziałasz.. - To co mam, do cholery, zrobić!? – zawołałem zły – Staram się ale ona i tak woli jego! Mam tego dość. Idę stąd. Wstałem i tak mocno popchnąłem krzesło, że rozległ się głuchy huk i kilka… no dobra, zdecydowanie więcej niż kilka, twarzy obróciło się w naszą stronę. Kierowałem się ku wyjściu ze stołówki z podniesioną głową i wyprostowanymi plecami. Starałem się wyglądać na luzie ale czułem zrozpaczone spojrzenie Lysa, który nie wie co ma ze mną zrobić i zaciekawione spojrzenia reszty ludzi. Tak szybko jak tylko mogłem dostałem się do mojego pokoju i zacząłem przetrząsać pokój w poszukiwaniu papierosów. Niestety jedyne co udało mi się znaleźć to 2 puste opakowania po. Nie wziąłem ich za wiele bo nie wiedziałem, że będę się wkurzać i że w ogóle wrócę do częstszego palenia. - KURWA! – wydarłem się i walnąłem pięścią w ścianę. Chwyciłem skórzaną kurtkę, kasę i klucze od pokoju i wypadłem na zewnątrz. Obok mojego pokoju stało kilku uczniów, którzy gapili się na mnie z przestrachem. - Czego chcecie? – warknąłem najbardziej nieprzyjemnym tonem na jaki było mnie i stać aż w końcu ruszyli dupy spod mojego pokoju. Pobiegłem najszybciej jak mogłem przez ten cholerny pałac i wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Niby nie można opuszczać terenu szkoły bez zgody nauczyciela ale swoją drogą, który nauczyciel pozwoli siedemnastolatkowi iść po papierosy? No właśnie. Poza tym miałem szczerze wywalone na to czy ktoś mnie złapie na wymykaniu się z terenu szkoły czy nie. Uśmiechnąłem się. W końcu byłem Castielem. Szkolnym buntownikiem. Rozległ się głuchy huk więc tak jak większość stołówki podskoczyliśmy i odwróciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku. Kto był sprawcą całego zamieszania? Oczywiście mój były niedoszły chłopak Castiel. Coś nowego? Niespecjalnie. Westchnęłam i odwróciłam się. Miałam go dość. Był tak cholernie bipolarny, że aż dostawałam szału gdy tylko się odzywał. Za jednym razem potrafił być miły i słodki a za drugim zachowywał się jak kompletny kretyn i to w dodatku wredny. - Biedny Lysander – mruknęłam. - Czemu tak mówisz? – zainteresowała się Laura. - Dlatego, że musi znosić humorki swojego przyjaciela-idioty. Moi przyjaciele wymienili ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Cholera, wyglądali jakby się porozumiewali za pomocą spojrzeń . Super. W końcu odezwała się Roza. - Między wami… coś się wydarzyło? – zapytała ostrożnie. - Oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu zachowuje się jak bipolarny dupek, którym jest. - Co masz na myśli? - Tylko to, że w jednym momencie jest słodki a w drugim zachowuje się jak skończony sukinsyn. Szału przez niego dostaję – mruknęłam. Nicole spojrzała po kolei na moich przyjaciół i znowu odniosłam wrażenie, że się ze sobą porozumiewają w jakimś cholernie dziwnym języku. W końcu dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i odetchnęła. - Wydaje się nam, – zaczęła i spojrzała po pozostałych a oni pokiwali głowami na znak, że się z nią zgadzają – że Cas jest po prostu zazdrosny o Aleksa. - Zazdrosny? – zapytałam i spojrzałam na Aleksa , który teraz zawadiacko się uśmiechał. W sumie to miało sens jeśliby patrzeć na jego ostatnie zachowanie. Ale swoją drogą nie miał żądnego powodu żeby się na mnie wytrząsać skoro sam zwalił szansę na to żebyśmy byli razem. Co prawda przeprosił mnie i opiekował się mną jak byłam chora… ale jednak dalej zachowywał się jak idiota. - Nawet jeśli to nieważne – wywróciłam oczami – Chodź Alex – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń. Wziął ją i obdarzył moich przyjaciół jednym z najbardziej uroczych uśmieszków kiedy pojawiają się jego dołeczki. Pomachałam im ręką i w bynajmniej nie krępującym milczeniu zeszliśmy na dwór splatając ze sobą palce. Poszliśmy do parku na terenie posiadłości. Gorące słońce muskało nas i postanowiliśmy się położyć. Podłożyłam sobie ręce pod szyję i zamknęłam oczy a Alex zrobił to samo obok mnie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się spotkaliśmy – mruknęłam. - Ja też, to niesamowite – uśmiechnął się. - Szkoda, że za 2 miesiące musimy się rozstać. - Cicho – powiedział i położył palec na moich ustach – Nie mówmy o tym. Na razie mamy przed sobą tyle czasu, że powinniśmy zastanawiać się nad tym jak go spędzimy. Będziemy się martwić dzień przed wyjazdem. Westchnęłam. Miał rację nie ma co marnować czasu na narzekanie jak możemy go spędzić razem. - Wiesz co? – zapytał z uśmiechem – Kiedyś się z tobą ożenię. - Ah!? – zawołałam i otworzyłam oczy - Ciekawe jakby wyglądał nasz ślub – zaczęłam się śmiać. - E tam ślub – spojrzałam się na niego a on uśmiechnął się niewinnie – Bardziej zastanawiam się nad nocą poślubną. - O boże Alex, ale ty jesteś głupi – zaczęłam się śmiać. -Oh, oh, oh Alex oh, mocniej, szybciej, oh…. ALEX!!! – ostatni słowo już praktycznie wykrzyczał a ja umierałam ze śmiechu. - Naprawdę jesteś głupi – powiedziałam. - You know you love me xoxo. Przewróciłam oczami. Ale taka była prawda. Kochałam tego wariata. Był genialny i śmieszny. Spojrzałam na niego wciąż się śmiejąc i zobaczyłam, że on też się śmieje. Był taki piękny. Dotknęłam jego twarzy i zaczęłam głaskać jego policzek i niechcący musnęłam jego usta. Chciałam zabrać rękę ale mi nie pozwolił. - Rób tak – mruknął – to przyjemne. Przesunęłam kilkakrotnie palcami po jego miękkich wargach aż w końcu poruszył się, przybliżył do mnie i nakrył moje usta swoimi. Jego wargi były bardzo delikatne i miękkie a jego oddech był jak truskawkowe cukierki, które niedawno jadł ( i które pozostawiły po sobie smak). Muskaliśmy się chwilę ustami a potem jakimś cudem jego język dostał się do moich ust i zetknął się z moim. Spięłam się. Zawsze bałam się tego momentu bo nie wiedziałam co mam wtedy ze sobą zrobić. - No, no. Widzę, że tydzień ci wystarczy żeby się z kimś lizać – przerwał nam zjadliwy ton. Alex się odsunął a jego jasne, piękne oczy były teraz zimne i pozbawione ciepła. Usiadłam i ujrzałam swojego najgorszego wroga. Katherin. Wpatrywała się we mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem spod zmrużonych oczu i uniesionych wysoko brwi. Teraz już jednak nie wyglądała tak niewinnie jak zawsze mi się wyglądało, że wygląda. - Znamy się ze Stanów – warknęłam. - Nie musisz się jej tłumaczyć – powiedział Alex nie spuszczając wzorku z sukowatego wyrazu twarzy Katherin. - Masz temperament. Podoba mi się to – praktycznie zamruczała przybierając uwodzicielski wyraz twarzy – Szkoda, że zmarnujesz się przy tej kretynce. - Chyba powinnaś już iść Katherin – warknęłam przytrzymują Aleksa żeby mi się nie wyrwał i jej czegoś nie zrobił. - Z taką samą chęcią z jaką opowiem Castielowi o tym, że się tutaj lizaliście. Może wtedy wreszcie wyrzuci cię z głowy – posłała nam pocałunek po czym odeszła ale odwróciła się jeszcze raz – Jeśli będziesz mieć jej dość to ja chętnie się z tobą umówię. Katherin odeszła pewnym siebie krokiem zarzucając włosami i kręcąc biodrami. Była tak CHOLERNIE irytująca, że myślałam, że zaraz dostanę szału. Nawet wkurzyła Aleksa, który był zazwyczaj pogodny i miły a to sztuka. Aż prawie zapomniałam, że pocałowałam się z nim pierwszy raz (!!!). - Więc właśnie poznałeś Katherin. To z nią zdradził mnie Cas. Zwykła ześwirowana suka – wzruszyłam ramionami. Na moje ciało zaczął padać deszcz. Spojrzałam w niebo. Chmurki, które wcześniej były niewielkie teraz znacznie się powiększyły, ściemniały i zaczęły wypuszczać strugi zimnego deszczu, który mroził moją rozpaloną skórę. - Sądzę, że powinnaś mnie odwiedzić – Alex chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę szkoły. Pokój Alexa mieścił się blisko granicy z pokojami chłopców z Londynu i, jak zdążyłam zauważyć, na szczęście daleko od pokoju Castiela więc ryzyko, że rano na siebie wpadną było mniejsze. W samym pokoju Alex miał antyramy z wielkimi plakatami ulubionych zespołów, wielką półką płyt i czekoladowo-kremowy komplet pościeli. Poza tym na biurku leżał laptop w otoczeniu wielkiej ilości rozrzuconych gier a na regale stały niedbale szkolne książki kilka prywatnych lektur Aleksa. - Całkiem ładnie mieszkasz – powiedziałam z uznaniem. - Postarałem się – mruknął. Objęliśmy się i zaczęliśmy całować. Alex miał tak miękkie usta, że zatracałam się w tym doznaniu chociaż byliśmy jeszcze na niewinnym poziomie trącania i ssania swoich warg. To było takie niesamowite. W Miami tak długo się do tego zbieraliśmy a tu wystarczył nam zaledwie tydzień. Westchnęłam i mocniej się do niego przytuliłam. Moja pierwsza miłość i znowu byliśmy razem. N i e s a m o w i t e. Jednak naraz podskoczyliśmy gdy rozległ się głośny dźwięk muzyczki z iphone’a, która symbolizowała czyjś telefon. Alex próbował go ignorować jednak się nie udało. Sięgnął do biurka i uniósł wysoko brwi gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Podeszłam do niego i zajrzałam mu przez ramię. Alissa. - Sądzę, że powinieneś to odebrać. Nie dzwoniłaby o tej godzinie. W końcu w Stanach jest późna noc. Alex westchnął i odebrała ja usiadłam na łóżku. Od razu usłyszałam znajome jazgotanie wysokiego głosu Ali. Dziewczyna miała zawsze wysoki i irytujący ton a jak podnosiła go bardziej przy kłótni to ja już zazwyczaj nie umiałam wytrzymać. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i potarł skroń a potem podszedł do okna. Powiedział cicho do telefonu kilka słów zdecydowanym tonem a potem odwrócił się do mnie, podszedł do łóżka i ciężko westchnął. - Co chciała Alissa? - Ktoś jej powiedział, że tu jesteś i że cię pocałowałem więc zaczęła robić dramę o to, że ją zdradzam mimo, że mamy przerwę więc rozwiałem jej wątpliwości co do tej relacji. - Zerwałeś z nią przez telefon!? – zawołałam oburzona. Alissa była wkurzająca ale mimo wszystko. - A jak inaczej mogłem to załatwić? Dobrze wiesz, że chciałem rozegrać to inaczej. - Wiem – mruknęłam. Zastanawiałam się tylko kto mógłby to zobaczyć i polecieć prosto do Alissy. Przez myśl przeszła mi Katherin. Była wystarczająco sukowata żeby to zrobić ale chyba nie miałaby czasu żeby ogarnąć dziewczynę Aleksa, zorientować się w sytuacji i zdążyć wysłać wiadomość zanim minie półgodziny. - Ciekawe kto to… - Tu jest dużo znajomych, którzy lubią Alissę albo po prostu chcą jej zrobić na złość – wzruszył ramionami – W sumie to mógł być każdy. Wiedziałam, że ma rację i przygryzłam wargę. Gdy chodziłam jeszcze to do Miami High School było wiele osób, które z chęcią zrobiłby albo przekazały Alissie różne rzeczy żeby tylko ją zezłościć. Niestety mimo, że była dosyć popularna nie była zbyt lubiana. Może przez to, że większość czasu zajmowało jej bycie cholernie irytującą. Podobno po moim wyjeździe to się trochę zmieniło ale widać nie zniknęło całkowicie. Mój wewnętrzny monolog przerwał kolejny dźwięk dzwonka. Alissa była naprawdę uparta. Westchnęłam. I to by było na tyle. - Powinnam się zbierać a ty powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – wskazałam dzwoniący telefon. - Niestety chyba masz rację – westchnął i pocałował mnie krótko – Widzimy się potem? - Jasne – odpowiedziałam i wyszłam na korytarz. Nawet tam słychać było spokojny i zdecydowany głos Aleksa, który tłumaczył dziewczynie w czym rzecz. Współczułam mu, że musi się z nią pierdzielić skoro była jaka była. No właśnie. Ciekawe jakim cudem zostali parą. Chociaż chyba nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać skoro Alex mówi, że ich chodzenie to kompletny niewypał, co zresztą, prawdę mówiąc widać. Leżałam na łóżku i zastanawiałam się nad tym wszystkim. Nad tym, że dawne zauroczenie i więź do Aleksa odżyła, nad tym że pociąga mnie Castiel oraz nad tym, że tam gdzie Alex jest Ali, która gdy się zaweźmie potrafi być niezłą suką, a tam gdzie Cas jest Katherin, która jest suką po prostu bo to lubi. Potarłam sobie twarz rękoma. I co ja miałam zrobić? Niestety nie mogłam zaprzeczyć temu, że cholernie ciągnie mnie do naszego szkolnego buntownika mimo, że zdecydowanie zachowywał się jak bipolarny dupek. Nagle na korytarzu usłyszałam szuranie i nerwowe pukanie do mojego pokoju. Jęknęłam i zakryłam twarz poduszką. Chciałam ignorować pukanie jak Alex telefon ale również jak telefon stało się coraz bardziej natarczywe. Z jękiem frustracji odrzuciłam poduszkę w nogi łóżka, wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi. Za drzwiami stał Castiel. No tak, tylko jego mi tu jeszcze brakowało. - Czego chcesz? – zapytałam agresywnie chociaż wcale nie chciałam. - Możesz się uspokoić? Dostanę przez ciebie migreny – powiedział nieco drżącym głosem. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyłam, że jest nienaturalnie blady, na jego czole perli się pot a oczy ma tak wielkie i rozszerzone, że praktycznie nie można było rozróżnić tęczówki od źrenicy. Poza tym trzymał się za bok pod żebrami. - Co do cholery? Uchyliłam drzwi i wskazałam dłonią łóżko. Chłopak z ulgą na nie upadł i zamknął oczy. Zamknęłam drzwi, zaplotłam ramiona na piersiach i usiadłam obok niego. - Możesz przestać być tak głośna? Odpoczywam – syknął. Już miałam odpowiedzieć na jego głupie pytanie i stwierdzenie, gdy światło oświetliło jego ciało, ukazując lekką poświatę kontrastującą z kolorem jego skóry - ale to nie był zwykły kolor. To była krew. Szerzej otworzyłam oczy, widząc, że kurczowo ściska swój bok. - Na Boga, co ci się stało? – pisnęłam. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic poważnego. Idiota. - Nic - podniósł brew. - Za jak głupią mnie masz? - położyłam dłoń na biodrze. Ten tylko łobuzersko się uśmiechnął. -Naprawdę chcesz, żebym na to odpowiedział? -Jesteś dupkiem – wywróciłam oczami. Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym się skrzywił i mocniej chwycił swój bok. Podeszłam do niego i delikatnie nacisnęłam w to samo miejsce. -Mówię serio, Castiel. Co się stało? - podniosłam na niego wzrok. -Nic - powtórzył. Ponownie nacinęłam w to miejce, tym razem mocniej. Znów się skrzywił. -Kurwa. To boli, Clio. Ostrożnie - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Wiem - spojrzałam na niego - A teraz powiedz mi, co się stało albo zrobię to jeszcze raz, tym razem jeszcze mocniej - zmrużyłam oczy. -Blefujesz - mruknął. Posłałam mu spojrzenie, mówiące 'oh, czyżby?', naciskając na jego bok tak, jak mówiłam. Odepchnął moją rękę, odsuwając się. -Cholera, Clio - syknął. Wzruszyłam ramionami. -Ostrzegałam cię i nie zawaham się zrobić tego jeszcze raz - pochyliłam się do jego boku, na co on odsunął się tak szybko, jak mógł. -Okej, okej! - jęknął. - Powiem ci, ale najpierw się odsuń, do cholery - machnął rękami, pokazując mi, że mam odejść. Tak zrobiłam. -W porządku - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi - Teraz mów. Oparł się o ścianę, wciąż trzymając obolałe miejsce. - Byłem rano zły i musiałem zapalić a, że skończyły mi się papierosy to poszedłem do sklepu po kolejne. Niestety wpadłem tam na jakiegoś sukinsyna, któremu wydawało się, że jest panem wszechświata i kazał mi siebie przepraszać praktycznie za to, że żyję czego oczywiście NIE zrobiłem a wtedy ten sukinsyn zaczął o czymś pierdolić a chwilę później machał pięściami w każdą stronę. Uniknąłem pierwszego uderzenia i trafiłem go w szczękę. On odzyskał trochę sił i uderzył mnie w brzuch, ja zgiąłem się w pół, a on wycelował w moje plecy. Otrząsnąłem się i przewróciłem go na ziemię, trzymając nogę na jego plecach, na których chwilę później leżał, kopiąc mnie w twarz i żebra. Gdy udało mi się go znowu trafić, wyjął nóż i dźgnął mnie w bok... Zszokowana, szeroko otworzyłam usta. -... a wtedy jego znajomi go odciągnęli i powiedzieli, że mają jeszcze jakieś sprawy do załatwienia - jego oczy pociemniały, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie. Stał się cały napięty. -I po prostu cię tam zostawili? - spytałam. Moje oczy szeroko otworzyły się z przerażenia, że ktoś mógł coś takiego zrobić. To znaczy, wiem, że niektórzy są bez serca, ale... -Rozpierdoliłbym go, gdyby ci kretyni go nie odciągnęli - Castiel mnie zignorował, warcząc, gdy wszystko sobie przypominał. - Odwdzięczę się temu skurwielowi w ten czy inny sposób. -Nie - potrząsnęłam głową. - Agresja nigdy nie jest dobrą odpowiedzią. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem w oczach. -Kim ty jesteś? Zakonnicą? Pieprzę to. Rozwalę go w chwili, w której położę na tym gnojku ręce - zacisnął usta w cienką linię, pozwalając swojej złości wyjść na zewnątrz. - Jeśli myśli, że może tknąć mnie nożem, a potem zwyczajnie odejść, mam dla niego niespodziankę - miał w oczach coś, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć. Westchnęłam. -Po prostu się uspokój. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chcesz, jest zrobić coś sobie w złości i całkiem się wykrwawić. -Czemu do cholery cię to obchodzi?! - warknął. I znów zaczynają sie jego bipolarne problemy. -Nie jesteś moją matką - kontynuował, sycząc niskim głosem. -Cóż, obchodzi i nie możesz nic z tym zrobić, więc skończ już temat - odpyskowałam, wściekła. Jakim prawem zachowywał się jak gnojek, będąc w moim pokoju? Już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy się odezwałam, zanim miał możliwość. -Ty przyszedłeś do mnie, pamiętasz? - wskazałam palcem na jego ciało oparte o moją ścianę w moim pokoju. Nic nie odpowiedział, co dało mi odpowiedź, jakiej chciałam. -Dokładnie - sztucznie się do niego uśmiechnęłam, dumna, że chociaż raz wygrałam kłótnie i zmusiłam go do zamknięcia się. Po kilku minutach siedzenia w ciszy, zauważyłam, że przez koszulkę, którą miał na sobie, powoli zaczynała przeciekać czerwona ciecz - najprawdopodobniej jego krew. -Musimy iść z tym do lekarza. Trzeba to sprawdzić - schyliłam się po swój telefon, który leżał na szafce przy moim łóżku, kiedy Castiel mnie powstrzymał. -Nie, nie możesz! - krzyknął, po czym wolno zaczął się uspokajać, gdy zobaczył jak moje ciało drgnęło z zaskoczenia. - Jeśli mnie przyjmą, będą chcieli wiedzieć co się stało i powiadomią szkołę a oni na pewno mnie wywalą a ja nie mogę się pakować w jeszcze gorsze kłopoty. Przygryzłam wnętrze policzka, analizując jego słowa. Miał trochę racji. -Zgoda, ale pod jednym warunkiem - srogo na niego spojrzałam. Chłopak jęknął, wywracając oczami. -Jakim? -Pozwolisz mi to obejrzeć, okej? - zerknęłam na niego z nadzieją w oczach. Przez chwilę nad tym myślał, lekko się wahając, po czym wreszcie przytaknął. -Zgoda. Delikatnie chwytając go za rękę, poprowadziłam do łazienki, po czym zamknęłam za nami drzwi. -Siadaj - wskazałam na toaletę z opuszczoną deską. Powoli to zrobił. Kucnęłam, żeby być na jednym poziomie z szafkami, po czym je otworzyłam. Wyjmując z końca półki apteczkę, zamknęłam szafeczkę, po czym wstałam. Chłopak dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. -Co? -Dlaczego masz apteczkę w swojej łazience? -Każdy z nas ma w pokoju apteczkę - wzruszyłam ramionami, grzebiąc w pudełku. Wyciągając wszystko niezbędne do opatrzenia jego ran, odwróciłam się z powrotem w jego stronę. -Zdejmij koszulkę. -Jeśli chcesz się ze mną przespać, musisz poczekać, aż to się zagoi - łobuzersko się uśmiechnął, subtelnie puszczając mi oczko. Zwalczyłam chęć zarumienienia się i jedynie wywróciłam oczami. -Nie podniecaj się za bardzo, muszę spojrzeć na te rany. Cicho się zaśmiał. -Cokolwiek powiesz - chwycił dół swojej koszulki, po czym powoli ją podniósł i rzucił na ziemię. Nie mogłam oderwać oczu od jego brzucha. Mimo, że bok był pokryty krwią, jego mięśnie lekko błyszczały w świetle. -Masz zamiar mi pomóc czy gapić się na moje ciało? - otrząsnęłam się, widząc jak Castiel marnie się uśmiecha. Mentalnie kopnęłam się w twarz. -Zamknij się - szepnęłam, pochylając się, żeby lepiej wszystko widzieć. Był nieźle poharatany, a na środku jego boku znajdowało się głębokie nacięcie. Podchodząc do kranu, zmoczyłam ręcznik, po czym wróciłam do chłopaka i zaczęłam powoli wycierać nim rozcięcie. Kiedy już z tym skończyłam, chwyciłam dezynfekujący sprej, potrząsając nim, gdy zniżyłam się do poziomu jego boku. Już miałam go nim prysnąć, gdy usłyszałam nagły dźwięk. Marszcząc brwi, zerknęłam na łobuzersko uśmiechającego się Castiela. -Co? - warknęłam, zirytowana. - Co jest takie zabawne? Wzruszył ramionami, po czym szybko spojrzał w dół, a potem w dal. Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem i zorientowałam się, że jestem praktycznie twarzą w twarz z jego kroczem. Mocno się zarumieniłam. -Jesteś obrzydliwy - zadrwiłam. Przejechałam jeszcze raz bandażem po jego ranie wcierając płyn do dezynfekcji. Castiel syknął a ja uśmiechnęłam się z satysfakcją. -Ał, ał, ał! - Cas warknął na mnie - Będziesz ostrożna? Tylko klika razy mogę ignorować, kiedy tak mocno na to naciskasz. Wywróciłam oczami. -Cóż, gdybyś nie był tak cholernie niecierpliwy, niezdyscyplinowany i irytujący - mówię głównie o wierceniu się jak dziecko - już dawno bym skończyła! - syknęłam, pozwalając swojej złości wyjść na zewnątrz. -Księżniczko, musisz się uspokoić - zagruchał Castiel zarozumiałym tonem, łobuzersko się uśmiechając. Podniosłam brew -Nie mów nie mnie księżniczko, gnojku - mruknęłam. - Teraz siadaj i się nie ruszaj - wróciłam do odkażania jego ran płynem do dezynfekcji. Lekko się zaśmiał, wreszcie się mnie słuchając, nie ruszając ani o centymetr. Nareszcie. To znaczy, być niecierpliwym to jedno, ale bycie obrzydliwie wrednym, a do tego drażniącym, to co innego. To wszystko przyprawiało mnie o migrenę. Jeszcze chwila i oszaleję. Minęło kilka minut zanim Castiel znów się odezwał. -Już skończyłaś? -Mhm - mruknęłam, nawet nie skupiając na nim uwagi. Jęknął. -Clio? -Co? - spojrzałam na niego. -Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? -Tak - pokiwałam głową. -W takim razie, co powiedziałem? - naciskał. Westchnęłam. -Nie wiem - nie będę się z nim biła. Jego szczęka zadrżała. -Powiedziałaś, że mnie słuchasz. -Cóż, w takim razie zgaduję, że się pomyliłam - sztucznie się uśmiechnęłam. -Wiesz o tym jak irytująco się zachowujesz? - warknął. Z jego oczu ciskały pioruny, zacisnął usta w cienką linię, co znaczyło tylko jedno - denerwował się. -A ty jesteś pieprzonym gnojkiem, wiesz o tym? - odpyskowałam. -W jaką grę ty próbujesz grać, Clio? - Castiel zwężył oczy. -Nie próbuję w nic grać. Jedyne, co próbuję zrobić, to oczyścić twoje rany, ale widocznie twój mózg nie może zrozumieć co znaczy siedzieć i się nie ruszać - wycedziłam przed zaciśnięte zęby. -Mogę siedzieć tylko przez jakiś czas. Może gdybyś się pospieszyła, skończyłabyś to dawno temu. -Tylko jeśli byś się zamknął! - nieco podniosłam głos. -Jak mogę się zamknąć, kiedy zachowujesz się jak mała suka? - syknął z policzkami czerwonymi z wściekłości. Zamarłam w jednym miejscu, moje oczy szerzej się otworzyły, a mój oddech na chwilę się zatrzymał. -Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś? - szepnęłam. -Słyszałaś mnie, do cholery - warknął. - Nazwałem cię suką. Przygryzłam wnętrze policzka i spojrzałam w inną stronę. Jeśli słowa mogły zabijać, to jego właśnie teraz przebiłyby moje serce. Napięcie rosło między nami i działo się to od kłótni, którą mieliśmy. Czasem próbowałam ją przerwać kilkoma delikatnymi słowami, ale nic nie działało. Nikt nie mógł się dostać do jego głowy. Nauczyłam się, że w chwili, kiedy obudzisz jego złą stronę, nie wyjdziesz z tego - przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Kiedy już go całego obandażowałam i wetknęłam koniec bandażu tuż przy jego brzuchu, zaczęłam wrzucać wszystko, czego użyłam z powrotem do apteczki, odkładając bandaże i zużyte chusteczki na jedną stronę. -Skończone - powiedziałam. -Dzięki - mruknął sucho. Westchnęłam. -Nie ma za co - odpowiedziałam tak tępo jak on, po czym wstałam i chwyciłam śmieci, które chwile później wyrzuciłam do kosza stojącego w moim pokoju. Kiedy miałam się odwrócić, poczułam jak urywa mi się oddech, gdy para rąk owinęła mi się wokół talii. -Przepraszam - wymamrotał Castiel do mojego ucha ze skruchą w głosie. Tylko przytaknęłam, zbyt zdrętwiała, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Minął jakiś dłuższy czas, podczas którego żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Myślę, że to było zbyt niezręczne lub Castiel był zbyt zakłopotany. Tak czy inaczej, siedzieliśmy tam, gapiąc się na ekran telewizora, w którym aktualnie leciały powtórki jakiegoś durnego programu z MTV. Odwróciłam się, żeby spojrzeć na Casa, który leżał na plecach z zabandażowanym bokiem, nieruchomą szczęką i oczami utkwionymi na serialu. Westchnęłam, odwracając wzrok. Jeśli zastanawiacie się, dlaczego on wciąż tu jest w ciszy i nie poszedł jeszcze do pokoju, cóż, niekoniecznie może wyjść w tym stanie, a miejsce, w które został dźgnięty mogło znów zacząć krwawić. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Spojrzałam na zegarek, który pokazywał 23:45. Nic dziwnego, że byłam zmęczona. Zerkając na swoje ubrania, zauważyłam, że wciąż byłam w jeansach i koszulce. Wstając z łóżka, podeszłam do szafy, przeszukując swoje ciuchy, aż wreszcie znalazłam piżamę. Wyciągając parę zwykłych, luźnych spodni i koszulkę, zamknęłam szufladę biodrem, po czym weszłam do łazienki i zamknęłam drzwi, ignorując spojrzenie Castiela na sobie. Gdy zdjęłam ubrania i wrzuciłam je do kosza na brudy, włożyłam na siebie piżamę, po czym wróciłam do pokoju. Castiel natychmiast przejechał po mnie wzrokiem. Zmierzwiłam sobie ręką włosy chcąc usiąść na krawędzi łóżka, ale jego głos mnie zatrzymał. -Chodź tutaj - wymamrotał, stawiając szklankę wody na szafce przy łóżku. Zmarszczyłam brwi. -Co? Oblizał usta, patrząc mi w oczy - nie można z nich było nic odczytać, ale czaiły się w nich iskierki ciepła. -Powiedziałem chodź tutaj - poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Przygryzłam wargę, zastanawiając się co powinnam zrobić. Chłopak westchnął. -Wciąż jesteś zła o to, co powiedziałem wcześniej? - szukał na mojej twarzy jakiegokolwiek znaku zakłopotania. Potrząsnęłam głową. -Nie, przeszło mi już dawno - skłamałam. Nie przeszło mi. Wszystkim co robiłam, była próba pomocy, a on miał czelność nazwać mnie suką? -W takim razie chodź tu i połóż się obok mnie - wymamrotał delikatnym, ale wymagającym tonem. Przygryzłam wnętrze policzka, podchodząc do łóżka i kładąc się obok niego tak, że dzieliło nas kilka centymetrów. -Nie gryzę - mruknął, oplatając ręką moje ramiona i przyciągając mnie bliżej, aż nasze boki się stykały. Przygryzłam wargę, czując, jak się rumienię. -Przykro mi, wiesz - mruknął. Westchnęłam. -Wiem. Potrząsnął głową, ale nic nie mówił. -Poniosło mnie, to wszystko - zaczął, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Zawahałam się przed położeniem dłoni na jego policzku i odwróceniem jego głowy, żeby na mnie spojrzał. Zachował się jak bipolarny sukinsyn. Znowu. Ale z drugiej strony jakiś psychol dźgnął go nożem w bok i zostawił go samego. Co jak co ale jeśli dzisiaj nie miał prawa się zdenerwować to nie wiem kiedy. Postanowiłam mu wybaczyć. -Jest w porządku, okej? - szepnęłam. - Każdy się denerwuje. Jestem pewna, że nie miałeś tego na myśli - lekko się uśmiechnęłam. -Ta - mruknął. Oblizując usta, przejechał po mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Jesteś piękna, wiesz o tym? - szepnął. Przygryzłam wargę. -Dziękuję. -Szczerze mówiąc... - spojrzał mi w oczy - nie wydaje mi się, że zdajesz sobie sprawę jak piękna jesteś. Złączyłam wargi, czując jak narasta we mnie oczekiwanie, a mój brzuch wypełnia się motylkami. -Myślę, że powinienem ci pokazać - wciąż szeptał, jego usta tylko kilka centymetrów od moich. - Pozwolisz mi? - patrzył mi w oczy przez długi czas, gdy nieznane uczucie wystrzeliło mi w żyłach. Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęłam, orientując się, że zabrakło mi słów. Dotykając skóry na swoich ustach, pokiwałam głową. Pochylając się, odgarnął w z mojej twarzy włosy. Jego palce jeździły po moich kościach policzkowych, a następnie po ustach. Przybliżając się, zamknął oczy trzymając wargi milimetry od moich, aż wreszcie je złączył. Niemożliwe do opisania uczucie rosło w moim sercu, gdy przyciągnęłam jego twarz bliżej, trzymając dłoń na jego ciepłym policzku i przysunęłam się bliżej jego ciała. Przekręcając głowę na jedną stronę, bez rozłączania naszych ust, pochylił się bardziej w moją stronę, aż jego ciało było na moim. Delikatnie chwycił mnie za szyję, zataczając kciukiem kółka na mojej szczęce. Odrywając od siebie nasze usta, żebyśmy mogli wziąć szybki wdech i poskładać się do kupy, Castiel oparł swoje czoło o moje, lekko mnie całując, po czym przesunął głowę do mojej szyi. Gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze w momencie, gdy jego pełne usta dotknęły mojej ciepłej skóry, wysyłając mnie do innego świata. Zamykając oczy, otworzyłam usta i chwyciłam dłonią jego kark. Przejechał językiem po miejscu, które właśnie pocałował, po czym otworzył usta i zaczął je ssać, doprowadzając mnie do jęku. Ocierając się o moją skórę, zaczął ssać jeszcze bardziej, wolno liżąc miękką skórę, pocałował ją po raz ostatni, po czym składał delikatne pocałunki na całej mojej szyi, aż dotarł na drugą stronę, całując wciąż to samo miejsce, aż znalazł mój czuły punkt, sprawiając, że jęknęłam jeszcze głośniej. -Cassy... - pisnęłam, wbijając zęby w swoją dolną wargę. - Cśś Clio… pozwól mi na to – szepnął. - …Pozwalam – odszepnęłam. Nie wiedziałam co właściwie robię ale przycisnęłam kark Castiela rękoma do swojego ciała i pozwalałam mu całować swoją szyję oraz schodzić niżej... ---- Mam do was pytanie... team Alex czy team Cassy? :3 Promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju a lekki wiaterek przedostawał się przez otwarte okno. Złociste promienie zagościły chwilę na moim łóżku aż w końcu zdecydowały się przenieś na moją twarz. Wtedy się obudziłam. Leżałam na środku łóżka z pomiętą pościelą a w miejscu obok mnie było wgniecenie. Dopiero gdy je zobaczyłam wróciła mi pamięć z wczorajszego wieczora. Lekkie rumieńce wypełzły mi na policzki a ja zagrzebałam głowę pod poduszką. Zanurzyłam się we wspomnieniu. Castiel i ja zupełnie zatraciliśmy się w pocałunku i straciliśmy poczucie czasu. Mieliśmy wrażenie jakoby świat oprócz tego pokoju i naszej dwójki w ogóle nie istniał. Byliśmy prawie zupełnie rozebrani i nie przestawaliśmy się całować i dotykać. Zupełnie zapomniałam o otaczającym nas świecie a co dopiero o rozsądku. Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak blisko jesteśmy utraty kontroli. Potrafiłam myśleć tylko o tym jak bardzo pragnę Castiela i jak desperacko chcę go coraz bliżej. Ku zdziwieniu (zapewne wszystkich włącznie ze mną) zastopował nas właśnie on. Oderwał się od mojej szyi i spojrzał na mnie. Był niezwykle ciepły w dotyku a jego policzki były czerwone. Na jego skroniach perliły się kropelki potu, źrenice miał rozszerzone i nienaturalnie błyszczące a usta czerwone i nabrzmiałe od pocałunków. Na jego szyi i obojczykach widniały liczne malinki a na ramionach ślady zadrapań po paznokciach. Boże! Ja to zrobiłam? – przemknęło mi gdzieś przez umysł. ''-Clio jesteś tak niesamowita, chyba nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię teraz pragnę – wyszeptał i pocałował moje usta muskając je językiem.'' Jęknęłam cichutko i potrafiłam się tylko wpatrywać w tę piękną twarz. Westchnął cicho a w jego oczach zaszła zmiana. Lekko się uśmiechnął. ''- Mam do ciebie prośbę – powiedział a ja skinęłam głową. Zrobiłabym cokolwiek by zechciał. Castiel przełknął ślinę.'' ''- Czy moglibyśmy nic dzisiaj nie robić? Chciałbym po prostu leżeć i zasnąć w twoich ramionach.'' Pokiwałam głową. Nagła zmiana sytuacji i treść prośby naprawdę mnie zaskoczyły. Leżeliśmy więc wtuleni w siebie. Castiel patrzył i w oczy i bawił się moimi włosami. W końcu mnie pocałował a ten pocałunek różnił się od wcześniejszych. Nie był gwałtowny. Był czuły ale niezwykle namiętny. Potem chłopak zasnął wtulony w moją szyję a ja zastanawiałam się gdzie, do cholery, podział mnie mój zdrowy rozsądek chwilę wcześniej? Zrobił sobie przerwę? Przecież prawie PRZESPAŁAM SIĘ Z CASTIELEM NA WYCIECZCE SZKOLNEJ!!!! W końcu zwlekłam się z łóżka i doprowadziłam do porządku. Nałożyłam sukienkę do ud na ramiączkach w pastelowo różowym odcieniu z kwiatkami i balerinki w takim samym kolorze. Poza tym pomalowałam tylko rzęsy i uczesałam włosy, które spływały na plecy prostymi pasmami. Chciałam już wyjść z pokoju gdy dostrzegłam coś w lustrze. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam. - Oh! – wyrwał mi się okrzyk. Szyję, obojczyki i dekolt miałam pokryte malinkami. Szybko rzuciłam się po korektor i podkład. Próbowałam zakryć efekty wczorajszej nocy (albo braku zdrowego rozsądku, jak to woli) ale nie wyszło to tak jakbym chciała. Przygryzłam wargę. Co teraz? Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i na biurku dostrzegłam jedwabny szaliczek mamy w kolorze lilii. Zawiązałam go sobie na szyi i poszłam do jadalni. Pierwszą osobą, którą spotkałam była Roza. Siedziała przy stoliku sącząc gorącą czekoladą i jedząc kremówkę. Przysiadłam się do niej z szarlotką i kakao. Roza bezceremonialnie wzięła widelec i zabrała kawałek mojego ciasta. - Dobre jest – stwierdziła z namysłem. - Bo to szarlotka. - I co? Szarlotki nie zawsze są dobre. Przewróciłam oczami i wzięłam kawałek kremówki. Gdy się nią delektowałam nie zauważyłam nawet, że Roza coś do mnie mówi. - Nie za gorąco ci? – zapytała i pociągnęła za mój szaliczek. Nie zdążyłam nawet zareagować. Cała Rozalia. - OMG! – zawołała patrząc na moją szyję z szeroko otwartymi oczami – Skąd to masz? - Castiel przyszedł do mnie wieczorem – zdecydowałam się powiedzieć. - Spałaś z nim? - Roza! – zawołałam. - No co? To spałaś czy nie? - Nie – powiedziałam lekko speszona. - Ale było blisko. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we mnie tymi złotymi oczami a ja uparcie udawałam, że tego nie widzę i zapychałam się ciastem. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. - Co? – jęknęłam. - Potrzebuję potwierdzenia czy było blisko czy nie. - Było – wyszeptałam udręczonym tonem. - Omg, nie wierzę. Ja też - powiedziałam sobie w myślach. - Ale nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Nikomu czyli nawet dziewczynom i Dake’owi … i Leo – ostrzegłam ją. Roza wydawała się zasmucona tym faktem. - Nawet Leo? – zapytała. - Dokładnie tak – nawet Leo. Siedziałyśmy chwilę w milczeniu jedząc i pijąc. Roza grzebała łyżeczką w bitej śmietanie w kubku. Marszczyła brwi i przygryzała wargę. Znałam tą minę. Zastanawiała się nad czymś. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. - Clio… a co z Alexem? Alex. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Cholera, zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Teraz to ja przygryzłam wargę. Zasługiwał na prawdę. Będę musiała iść i mu to powiedzieć. Nie mogę lecieć na dwa fronty, to by było żałosne. - Muszę lecieć – rzuciłam i zerwałam się z krzesła. Pora porozmawiać z Alexem. Dzięki niebiosom, przesłuchanie się zakończyło. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, bardzo kocham Rozę, jest moją przyjaciółką ale nienawidzę w niej tego, że nie potrafi odpuścić. Kiedy widzi, że ktoś nie chce o czymś gadać to powinno znaczyć, że nie i tyle. Podbiegłam do głównych drzwi i wyszłam na dwór. Ledwo przez nie przeszłam czyjeś ręce mnie porwały. - Tęskniłaś? Moje serce było właśnie tak stabilne jak woda w szklance trzymanej przez gościa, który tańczy salsę na rozgrzanych węglach. -A powinnam tęsknić? – rozejrzałam się żeby mieć pewność, że wokół nas nikogo nie ma, a w szczególności Rozy. - Ałć, skarbie! - Castiel przycisnął dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej - To bolało - sztucznie wydął swoją dolną wargę, chcąc wyglądać na smutnego, ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że była to całkowita bzdura. Wywróciłam oczami. - Tak, tak, jestem pewna, że tak było. - Co z tobą? - chłopak podniósł brew i cicho się zaśmiał. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc. - Jestem podenerwowana i nie spałam zbyt długo w nocy, za co mogę podziękować tobie - powiedziałam krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wzruszył ramionami. - To tak jak ja, ale nie widzisz mnie narzekającego - zadrwił, po czym pochylił się i przysunął usta do mojego ucha - Poza tym, nie udawaj, że ci się nie podobało - jego oddech połaskotał mnie w skórę. - Co mi się podobało? - przełknęłam ślinę, przygryzając wargę i czując na sobie jego wzrok. - To, co wydarzyło się w nocy - szepnął, delikatnie całując moje ucho, po czym odsunął swoją głowę i wpatrywał się w moje oczy z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Przygryzłam wnętrze policzka, czując jak mój żołądek wywija fikołki. Skłamałabym, mówiąc, że mi się nie podobało, ale nie ma mowy, żebym dała mu tą satysfakcję. - Cokolwiek - skierowałam się w swoją stronę, wyrywając z jego uścisku. Chłopak chwycił mnie za przedramię i przyciągnął z powrotem. - Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? - spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem w oczach. - Tak - przytaknęłam - Tak myślę - zerknęłam na niego, po czym przeniosłam wzrok na jego dłoń na mojej ręce - Więc, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, muszę już iść. Zignorował mnie. - Nie podobał ci się sposób w jaki... – przerwał - Całowałem twoją szyję? - oblizał usta, po czym trącił nosem moją szyję i zanim zdążyłam go powstrzymać, zaczął ją przygryzać, ssać i lizać. Powstrzymałam jęk i chrząknęłam, przyciskając dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej. - N-nie - udało mi się go odepchnąć. Kontynuował ignorowanie mnie, ponownie się przybliżając. - Ani to, jak mój język ocierał się o twój? - przygryzł dolną wargę. Moje źrenice się rozszerzyły, wiedząc co się teraz stanie, ale zanim miałam okazję poskładać do kupy to co się działo, Castiel chwycił mnie za tył głowy i łapczywie wpił się w moje usta. Czubkiem języka przejechał pomiędzy moimi wargami, chcąc dostać się do środka, ale trzymałam je zamknięte. Gdy to zauważył, wolną ręką zjechał na moje pośladki i lekko je ścisnął, sprawiając że gwałtownie zaczerpnęłam powietrza. Wykorzystując okazję, wślizgnął swój język do moich ust i przejechał nim po moim. Jęknęłam, odwzajemniając pieszczotę, po czym odwróciłam głowę, przerywając pocałunek. Ciężko oddychając, przygryzłam dolną wargę. Jezu! Ten chłopak wie, jak działać szybko. Gwałtownie się od niego odsunęłam. - O co ci chodzi, Castiel? - mruknęłam, wycierając usta. Rozbawiony na mnie spojrzał. - Tylko udowadniam swoją rację, skarbie. Podobało ci się i nie byłbym zaskoczony, jeśli chciałabyś to kontynuować - poprawił kołnierzyk swojej skórzanej kurtki. - Muszę już iść – wymruczałam starając się go wyminąć. - Serio Clio? Co z tobą nie tak? – zapytał łapiąc mnie. - Nic – wzruszyłam ramionami. - Naprawdę? Znowu będziemy przez to przechodzić? – wywrócił oczami. - Przez co? – warknęłam. - To! - odrobinę podniósł głos - Próbowanie ominięcia wszystkiego, co cię męczy. Nienawidzę tego. - Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu odpuścić? – zapytałam. - Nie mogę. - Dlaczego? - Bo wiem, że coś cię męczy, ale zachowujesz się jak uparta suka i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi. - Znowu będziemy przez to przechodzić? – powtórzyłam jego słowa mrużąc oczy. - Przechodzić przez co? – zadrwił. - Wyzywanie - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. - Może gdybyś chociaż raz zachowała się jak normalna dziewczyna, nie miałbym ochoty żeby cię zwymyślać – powiedział głęboko oddychając. Potrząsnęłam głową. - Wiesz co? - Co? - Nie mam na to czasu – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! – zawołał. - Kończę tą rozmowę – odpowiedziałam nie przestając iść. Stał chwilę zaskoczony po czym ruszył za mną i bez trudu mnie dogonił. - Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak? Zatrzymałam się. - Ze mną? – odwróciłam się, a moje włosy wzniosły się w powietrze i uderzyły mnie w twarz. - Tak, z tobą - syknął. Sztucznie się zaśmiałam. - Wydaje mi się, że pytanie brzmi: co jest nie tak z tobą, kolego. Zaśmiał się. - Ze mną wszystko idealnie. Nigdy nie było lepiej. - Ugh! - uderzyłam stopą w ziemię - Czy możesz chociaż na chwilę przestać brać wszystko za żart? - Kto powiedział, że uważam to za żart? Zachowałaś się jak największa suka na świecie, chciałem tylko rozluźnić atmosferę, zanim się z nią stopisz. - Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? – krzyknęłam sfrustrowana. Łobuzersko się uśmiechnął. - Wiem, słyszałem to już. - posłał mi uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Skrzywiłam się. - Obrzydzasz mnie, Castiel. - Och, czyżby? W takim razie dlaczego próbowałaś się ze mną pieprzyć w nocy, skarbie? - złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Poczułam się jakbym dostała łomem w głowę. Stałam tam z szybko poruszającą się klatką piersiową nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Nie mów tak do mnie. - Dlaczego nie? - Bo nie jestem twoim 'skarbem' i nigdy nim nie będę – warknęłam. - Ha, to zabawne, zważając na to, że praktycznie pieprzyliśmy się w nocy... - Możesz przestać do tego wracać? – krzyknęłam. - Czemu? Nie możesz zaakceptować prawdy? - podniósł brwi. - Jakiej prawdy? – spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, marząc żeby przestał. - O tym, co zrobiliśmy - stwierdził. - Gdy ostatni raz sprawdzałam, nie zrobiliśmy nic. - syknęłam. - Och? Więc twoje oddawanie się mnie było niczym? - długo na mnie patrzył. Nie przychodziło mi do głowy nic co mogłabym powiedzieć. - Nie oddałam ci się – powiedziałam patrząc w jego oczy. - Bo cię powstrzymałem – odparował- Inaczej twoje dziewictwo byłoby dzisiaj historią. - Nie zamierzam z tobą więcej o tym rozmawiać – odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam nie zważając na jego krzyki. Przytrzymywałam sobie chustkę przy szyi modląc się żeby nie zwiał mi jej wiatr. Chwilę spacerowałam po ogrodach aż w końcu nabrałam odwagi i poszłam prosto do pokoju Alexa. Stałam przed drzwiami Alexa a moja pięść wisiała w powietrzu. Nie wiedziałam jak mam mu to powiedzieć. Było mi naprawdę strasznie głupio. Położyłam czoło na drzwiach. Co ty zrobiłaś, Clio? – zapytałam się w umyśle. W końcu wzięłam się w garść i zapukałam. Po chwili otworzył mi Alex. Powitał mnie z uśmiechem i mnie przytulił tym bardziej wzbudzając we mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Usiadłam na jego łóżku i wpatrzyłam się w podłogę przygryzając wargę i marząc żeby było już po wszystkim. - Coś się stało? – zapytał zatroskanym tonem siadając obok mnie. - Muszę ci coś wyznać… - zaczęłam łamiącym się głosem. - Tak? – zachęcał mnie, wpatrując się we mnie tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami. - Ja… tak mi przykro Alex… całowałam się z Castielem. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze i oparł się o ścianę. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Czułam się strasznie. Podle. Przecież przez to rozstał się z Alissą… o mój boże. - Przeze mnie twój związek z Alissą się rozpadł… tak mi przykro Alex. - To nie był związek. I tak bym z nią zerwał. W ogóle się nie dogadywaliśmy – powiedział cicho. Spojrzałam na niego w momencie, w którym on spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, smutnymi błękitnymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Nie przepraszaj Clio, nie masz za co. Nie jestem na ciebie zły, naprawdę. Spojrzałam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami jak na wariata. Jak mógł nie być na mnie zły? - Rozumiem cię. Castiel mieszka w Londynie, chodzicie do jednej szkoły, chyba nawet do jednej klasy. Jest przystojny i jestem pewien, że potrafi być miły. Inaczej nie zwróciłabyś na niego uwagi. Pokiwałam głową. Alex miał rację. Castiel potrafił być miły, a kiedy już był, był najsłodszym chłopakiem na świecie (może oprócz Alexa). - Jednak będąc tutaj z tobą zrozumiałem, że jesteś chyba jedyną dziewczyną, na którą potrafię spojrzeć pod względem innym niż koleżeństwa. Nie wychodzę z gry. Będę się dalej o ciebie starał Clio. Oczywiście w ramach przyzwoitości. Ale nie odpuszczę… dopóki mi nie powiesz, że mam przestać – nie przestanę – powiedział niezwykle poważnie wpatrując się w moje oczy. Napłynęły mi do nich łzy. Pokiwałam głową. Alex podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w czoło. - Cokolwiek się stanie, będzie dobrze Clio, obiecuję. Zamknęłam oczy ale łzy i tak skapywały mi na policzki. Niedługo potem wyszłam od Alexa, który miał jakieś zajęcia ze swoją grupą. Po tej całej znajomości z Casem zdziwiłam się spokojowi z jakim, to co mówiłam, przyjął Alex. Zdziwiłam się jego zrozumieniu. Zamiast zrobić mi wielką awanturę na jaką byłam przygotowana (i na jaką zasłużyłam) Alex pocałował mnie i zapewnił mnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze oraz, że ze mnie nie zrezygnuje. Otarłam łzę z oka. Ten chłopak był kochany. Jeden problem załatwiłam. Ale co z drugim? Co z Castielem kiedy zachowuje się jak się zachowuje? Co prawda nie dziwiłam się jego reakcji. Jednej nocy prawie się ze sobą przespaliśmy (tak, musiałam przestać temu zaprzeczać) a następnego dnia zachowuję się jak gdyby nigdy nic i go unikam. Na swoją obronę miałam tylko to, że byłam zdenerwowana sytuacją z Alexem a jakby nie było to Cas i tak przesadził. - Czekaj! Ten głos… cholera. O wilku mowa. To tylko moje szczęście jeśli wpada się na kogoś na kogo nie chce się wpaść tak cholernie szybko. - Co?! - krzyknęłam. - Nie odchodź - wymamrotał. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Co? - Powiedziałem, żebyś nie odchodziła. Wpatrzyłam się w niego. - Czemu nie? Przygryzł wargę, drapiąc się po karku. - Nie wiem... – mruknął, odwracając wzrok. Prychnęłam. - Widzisz? Właśnie o to mi chodzi! – wyrzuciłam ręce w górę. Patrzył na mnie jakby zastanawiał się o co tym razem chodzi. - W jednej chwili zachowujesz się jak pierdolony gnojek, a w następnej jesteś... miły. – potrząsnęłam głową - Nie rozumiem cię. - Co tu jest do rozumienia? - Dużo. Wypuścił głęboki oddech. - Po prostu tu wróć, żebyśmy mogli pogadać. Okej? - Nie - odpowiedziałam prawie natychmiast. - Świetnie – warknął i się odwrócił. Po kilku sekundach ciszę przerwał mój głos. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? Zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił czekając aż będę kontynuowała. - Czego chcesz, Castiel? - desperacja była słyszalna w moim głosie. Odwrócił się. - O czym ty mówisz? - Cholernie dobrze wiesz o czym mówię - zaczęłam do niego podchodzić - W jednej sekundzie chcesz mnie zabić, kłócimy się, wyzywasz mnie, po czym zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało, przepraszasz i koło się zatacza. A teraz chcesz, żebym z tobą poszła po tym, co się wydarzyło? - potrząsnęłam głową - Nie rozumiem tego. Wydaje mi się, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. Czego ode mnie chcesz? Co cię uszczęśliwi? - stałam teraz naprzeciwko - Czy chcesz żebym odeszła? Tego pragniesz? Chcesz, żebym zostawiła cię w spokoju? Patrzył na mnie z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, przyswajając wszystkie moje słowa. - Nie - szepnął. - Więc czego chcesz? Mam zostać? Oblizał usta, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Po kilku sekundach potrząsnął głową. - Nie. - Świetnie. Więc o co chodzi? Po prostu stał i się na mnie patrzył. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam już co się z nim dzieje. Wpatrywałam się w niego decydując, że jeśli zaraz się nie odezwie ja wrócę do pokoju. - Chcesz wiedzieć, czego chcę? - odezwał się wtedy. Patrzył mi w oczy. Owinął rękę wokół mojej talii. - Chcę ciebie - szepnął, po czym naparł na moje wargi. Na początku próbowałam to przerwać, ale z czasem się poddałam, chwytając dłonią jego szyję i przyciągając bliżej. Atmosfera wokół robiła się coraz gorętsza. W końcu się ode mnie oderwał i trochę odsunął. Nasze oddechy były urwane. Castiel oblizał usta i roześmiał się. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Co jest takie zabawne? – spojrzałam na niego, trzymając mu ręce na ramionach. Potrząsnął głową, patrząc na niebo, po czym znów na mnie. - Lys miał rację. - Co powiedział? - w moich oczach czaiły się iskierki ciekawości. Uśmiechnął się. - Że cię lubię. Moje źrenice się rozszerzyły i przygryzłam dolną wargę. - I? – w moich oczach czaiła się nadzieja. Łobuzersko się uśmiechnął. - Miał rację. Od autora Właściwie to nie mam doświadczenia w dopiskach tego typu haha. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość i komentarze żebym mogła się zorientować co zmienić a co się wam podoba. Hm, to w zasadzie tyle, skoro już tu jesteście to najprawdopodobniej znaczy, że przeczytaliście rozdział, więc dziękuję też za poświęcony czas xx Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Żegnaj Miami!" by Colourofnight? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Porzucone